


Vínculos Temporales - Extras

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Vínculos Temporales [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Extras random, Gen, Humor, cosas locas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, son las recopilaciones de los extras del fic de Vínculos Temporales con motivo de guiarme yo misma en algunas cosas y también para quienes quieran leer de nuevo esos extras, pues aquí pueden encontrarlos XD. Es curioso que hay algunos que continuan a otros y así pues... </p><p>Si no has leído Vínculos Temporales hasta donde llegó, esto podría darte spoilers así que ten cuidado (?)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Una mirada al pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, son las recopilaciones de los extras del fic de Vínculos Temporales con motivo de guiarme yo misma en algunas cosas y también para quienes quieran leer de nuevo esos extras, pues aquí pueden encontrarlos XD. Es curioso que hay algunos que continuan a otros y así pues... 
> 
> Si no has leído Vínculos Temporales hasta donde llegó, esto podría darte spoilers así que ten cuidado (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 19~.

**VISITA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE NAMIE Y UNA MIRADA AL PASADO**

**IKEBUKURO**

**1:00 PM**

El taxista que llevaba al loco grupo hacia su destino no sabía qué pensar sobre sus pasajeros. No estaba seguro si se trataba de alguna cámara indiscreta o algo más. Lo que sea que fuera escapaba de cualquier explicación que pudiera dar.

Enumeró mentalmente las cosas que estaba viendo y oyendo que le hacían pensar que estaba alucinando:

\+ Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya hablaban felices como si fueran amigos mientras sonreían y soltaban “cariñosas” amenazas de muerte.

\+ El sujeto que estaba en medio de los dos lloraba con cada cosa que le decían los otros dos mientras estaba atado. Estaba seguro que había visto a ese doctor en alguna noticia en la televisión recientemente. Quizás había sido con esa famosa idol.

\+ La motociclista sin cabeza estaba sentada en el puesto del pasajero junto a él. No sabía si gritar de miedo o sacarle una foto.

\+ En sus piernas iba una gata que solo se quejaba de que los adornos de su taxi la hacían distraerse. Una gata que hablaba… Tenía el mismo dilema que con la motociclista.

\+ En el maletero iba alguien atado y amordazado quien parecía ser al que todos llamaban Kadota-san. Sospechaba que lo habían secuestrado…

\+ Y para rematar sus delirios sacados de alguna leyenda urbana de Ikebukuro, iba una motocicleta relinchando como un caballo, esta estaba amarrada en la parte de arriba el equipaje.

Necesitaba un psicólogo.

Quizás había comido algo descompuesto.

Quizás estaba en coma.

Quizás era disfraces y creía que eran los verdaderos.

Parecía ser que creer en la última opción era lo más sano.

Son 5,000 yenes… - Contestó él cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por la gata que iba con ellos. Le costaba creer que ella supiera mejor la direcciones que los demás.

¿5,000? Oiga… ¿No es muy-…? – Izaya iba a quejarse pero el conductor pareció asustarse al fin después de todo ese tiempo.

¡Lo siento! ¡Es gratis! ¡No me maten! – El taxista pisó el acelerador y voló de ahí por así decirlo.

Le iba a decir que era muy barato… Ni modo. – El pelinegro suspiró.

[Me pregunto qué lo habrá asustado tanto…] – Celty no entendía.

No importa de cualquier forma. – Shizuo comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar al departamento de Namie, mientras la gata caminaba al frente como guiándolos por el lugar.

Es aquí. – Indicó la felina. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo que había dejado pasar.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Shinra.

No tengo mis llaves… Estaban en mi bolsillo. – Namie entró en depresión mientras bajaba la cabeza.

No es el fin del mundo. – Izaya sacó las copias de las llaves de Namie que guardaba para emergencias.

¿Cómo demonios tú tienes eso? – Preguntó ella indignada mas no lo demostró en su voz.

¿Recuerdas quien hizo el contrato de este departamento, no? – Él le sonrió. Y con un giro de la llave la puerta se abrió.

Eres de lo peor. – Dijo ella entrando corriendo.

Hai, hai. Solo soy precavido. – Contestó él olvidándose que los otros estaban ahí.

Qué “bien” se llevan. – Dijo Shinra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Hola, Shizu-chan! – Izaya entró casi corriendo al departamento al ver a un gato negro con patrones blancos en las patas que inmediatamente lo miró mal.

¡Miaaaaauuuuu! – El gato siseó, después de esto arañó la mano que Izaya extendió para tocarlo.

Me alegra que aún me “ames” tanto como siempre. – Su mano sangraba a borbotones, pero pasado los segundos la herida dejó de hacerlo y comenzó a cerrarse.

¿Shizu-chan? ¿El gato se llama así? – Preguntó Shinra mirando a Namie que revisaba las cartas que estaban en el suelo.

Si, dejé que el idiota le pusiera un nombre. Y pues… fue demasiado “original”. – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

¿Le pones a un gato ‘Shizu-chan’? Pulga… Voy a golpearte y-... – Cuando estaba por terminar lo que estaba diciendo sintió a un gato rozando su cola contra su pierna.

¿Eh? – Shizuo al ver que el gato quería que lo acariciara.

[Al parecer le agradas a Shizu-chan, Shizuo.] – Celty se agachó para observar al gato. Shizuo hizo lo mismo, el gato parecía muy feliz de verlo como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

¡¿Shizu-chan?! ¡Eso es traición! – Dijo Izaya indignado con una lágrima en un ojo al gato.

Hablas como si alguna vez te hubiera querido… - Dijo Namie, en ese momento Izaya la tomó en brazos.

Vamos Namie, al menos estamos tu y yo. – Izaya acarició la cabeza de la gata.

¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no intentes satisfacer tu ego conmigo?! – Ella lo arañó sin más.

Definitivamente eres odiado por los gatos, Izaya… - Agregó Shinra desde su puesto.

Pero me sorprende que tengas un gato, Namie-san. Pensaba que no había algo más que Yagiri-kun… - A Shinra le costaba un poco creer que ella pudiera tomar el cuidado de otro ser vivo que no fuera su hermano menor.

Las circunstancias se dieron así… De alguna forma. Todo a causa de él. – Dijo ella recordando cómo había obtenido ese gato.

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO ATRÁS**

**SAITAMA**

¿Qué hacemos aquí en medio de la nada? – Preguntó Namie un poco ansiosa porque Izaya no había dicho ni una sola palabra en más de dos horas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a oírlo hablar todo el tiempo de sus juegos con los humanos, pero ese día Izaya estaba muy callado.

No era algo normal para ella.

Vamos a visitar a una persona y a una gata. –Contestó él algo ido.

¿Una gata? – Ahora sí que no entendía.

Izaya detuvo su andar de repente haciendo que Namie parara también, estaban frente a una gran casa de estilo japonés en un vecindario bastante tranquilo.

El informante dirigió su mano al timbre algo temeroso.

Namie terminó presionando el botón por él, ya un poco cansada de esperar.

Izaya-san, por fin llegaste. – Ella lo arrastró adentro al igual que a Namie.

¿Cómo está ella, Kanri? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

Está muy mal, ya pareciera que no me escucha. El veterinario cree que no pasará de hoy… - Contestó ella con tristeza llegando a la habitación en donde estaba Gata acostada en una colcha.

Puedes ir hablarle, tal vez a ti te escuche. – Señaló el lugar.

Está bien. – Izaya entró a la habitación.

Namie miró a Kanri en busca de una explicación y esta como entendiendo lo que decía la mirada de la secretaria, la llevó a la cocina.

Lo que sucede es que su gata lo ha estado esperando. – Dijo Kanri.

¿Esperándolo para morir? – Adivinó Namie.

Si. Es probable que no quiera ver a nadie después. – Kanri temía por Izaya.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Hola Gata. ¿Me extrañaste? – La gata levantó levemente la cabeza y luego una pata para tratar de agarrarlo con las garras. Él la tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y la posó sobre su regazo.

Ha sido largo el tiempo que pudimos convivir, aunque era más genial cuando vivíamos todos juntos en la misma casa. Me imagino que te has tenido que divertir bastante aquí. – La gata lamió su mano mientras se acurrucaba.

Ojala pudiera repetir ese tiempo. – Izaya miraba el paisaje con algo de nostalgia.

Tal vez si Kanra aun viviera… Tal vez estaría aquí. ¿No lo crees? Tendríamos muchos gatos y quizás perros también. Probablemente tendría un zoológico aquí… - Rió ante lo que él mismo dijo.

Has hecho mucho por mí acompañando a Kanri todos estos años, estoy seguro que hasta Kanra estará agradecida. Así que tomate un descanso hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos en otro callejón~. – Izaya sonreía pero sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas cálidas y amargas sobre sus mejillas.

Ya Gata no se movería más para morderlo.

Ya no maullaría más para pedirle comida.

Ya no lo acosaría más.

Ahora otro ser que lo había amado había dejado este mundo por segunda vez en su vida.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

¿Qué? ¿Te irás un tiempo? – Preguntó Namie a la ahora conocida por ella, Kanri.

Si, y no puedo cuidar al hijo de Gata. Necesito encontrar un hogar para él,  debido a que no sé cuánto tiempo demore en el extranjero. – Dijo ella triste.

Ya veo. Eso es un problema, el papeleo para sacar a una mascota de viaje es algo molesto. – Namie mientras lo decía dio un vistazo desde la sala del té a la terraza. Izaya no decía nada, era casi como si no existiera, desde que habían enterrado a Gata estaba de mal humor y solo se quedaba ahí mirando a la nada.

Sí, que lo digas, a donde voy a tomar una capacitación no permiten tener mascotas. – Dijo Kanri. Ella sabía que Izaya por su trabajo no iba a poder cuidar al gato aunque quisiera.

¿Puedo quedármelo yo? – Preguntó Namie.

¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Preguntó Kanri feliz.

Sí, me agrada la actitud de ese gato. Odia completamente a Izaya. – Namie sonrió.

Jajaja, Gata también era así. Prepararé las cosas del gato. Deberías pensar un nombre mientras~. – Kanri se fue corriendo alegre por el pasillo.

¿De verdad te lo vas a quedar? – Preguntó Izaya cuando por fin estuvieron solos.

Oh. ¿Sigues en la Tierra? – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Si, Namie-san. – Remarcó su nombre con molestia.

Pues sí, siempre he querido tener gatos, pero mi tío solo me mantenía ocupada y no tenía tiempo para cuidarlos. Además a Seiji le encantan~. – Contestó la castaña haciendo la mirada de chica enamorada que hacia cuando hablaba de su hermano menor.

¿Usarás al pobre gato que ni siquiera tiene nombre como cebo para cazar al pobre Seiji-kun? ¡Qué desalmada! – Izaya rió.

No quiero que alguien como tú me diga algo como eso. – Ella lo miró molesta.

Solo soy sincero~. – El informante estaba hablando con su tono usual.

¿Y bien, cómo le vas a llamar? Y no me digas que Seiji. – Dijo él.

No es como si fuera a llamarlo así… - Le habían leído el pensamiento a Namie.

Entonces Namie pensó en una idea para que su jefe no estuviera de mal humor los siguientes días, ya que era problemático cuando eso pasaba, no sabía tratar con él.

Puedes decidir un nombre para él. – La secretaria bebió su té después de decirlo dejando algo sorprendido a Izaya.

Como me ataca apenas me ve… Shizu-chan. – Izaya se rió con gracia, solo de imaginar que Shizuo supiera que había un gato con su apodo le causaba risa.

En serio, tienes una terrible obsesión. – Namie dijo suspirando con pena.

No quiero me lo diga la que tiene una obsesión con su hermano menor… - Contestó él de vuelta.

Bien, se llamará Shizu-chan entonces. ¿Lo puedo traer a la oficina conmigo de vez en cuando? – Preguntó ella.

Si quieres. Será divertido ver su expresión cuando me vea jajajaja… Tendré que tener un botiquín a mano. – Pensó en voz alta.


	2. Castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 20.

¡No quiero! ¡No quiero morir ahogado! ¡Celty, ayúdame! – Shinra pedía ayuda inútilmente.

[No hay forma que pueda salvarte, Shinra. DX ] – Celty se disculpaba al no poder hacer nada. Era loco intentar enfrentarse al par que parecía no captar nada de lo que les decía para detenerlos.

Shinra no seas dramático. Pondremos piedras atadas a tus piernas para que puedas flotar sin problemas. – Izaya sonrió amistosamente.

¡Eso va a tener el efecto contrario! – Gritó Shinra.

No te quejes, es lo que has sembrado por tus malas acciones, Shinra. – Contestó ahora Shizuo soltándolo para que cayera al agua.

¡No quiero que tú me digas eso-…! – Se escuchó el chapuzón.

¡Me las pagarán! – Shinra tomó impulso y mordió la tela del pantalón de Izaya para jalarlo hacia el agua.

¡Suéltame, Shinra! – Izaya se agarró de la pierna de Shizuo para evitar caer al agua.

¡Ya solo cae al agua, si sobrevives te perdono! – Dijo Shizuo hastiado de que Shinra pusiera tanta resistencia a lo inevitable.

¡Nmm quimmo! (¡No quiero!) – Dijo Shinra entre dientes.

¡Namie, yo te elijo! – Gritó Izaya como si fuera un maestro pokemon.

Namie suspiró con desgana mientras saltaba a su pierna y se disponía a hacer que Shinra lo soltara cuando el PDA de Celty volvió a mostrarse.

[Ya me cansé de esto… ¡Todos deben calmarse ya!] – Celty hizo aparecer una gran mano hecha de sombras y empujó al grupo en pleito al agua. Incluyendo a Shizuo.

¡Oye, Celty! – Izaya se quejó saliendo a la superficie primero.

¡Maldita! – Gritó Namie enojada.

Oi… ¿Dónde está Shinra? – Preguntó Shizuo mirando a todos lados.

Hubo un silencio incomodo luego de esto.

¡Shinra! – Gritaron Izaya y Shizuo.

[¡Shinra! ¡Búsquenlo!] – Ordenó ella con pánico.

¿No se suponía que querían ahogarlo? No los entiendo… - Namie nadó hacia la orilla y se sentó a ver como los tres buscaban al desaparecido Shinra.


	3. ¿Así que lo sabes...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra 03 del capítulo 22.

**EXTRA RANDOM 03**

**EN EL HOTEL**

¿Así que dices que sabes quienes somos nosotros después de varios días de estar observándonos? – Dijo Anko tomando un poco de té.

Si. – Contestó Anri mirando su taza de té.

¿A qué te refieres con que “quienes somos nosotros”? – Preguntó Kida que estaba sentado junto a Anri.

¿Son versiones alternativas de alguien, Sonohara-san? – Ahora era Mikado el que preguntaba interesado en la conversación.

Vamos, dime Anri-chan. ¿Quién crees que soy~? – Mila sonaba ansioso por saber la respuesta de la chica de lentes.

Pues… tú eres mi versión alternativa. – No era muy difícil para ella reconocerse a sí misma, la misma Saika se lo había dado entender días atrás.

Entre líneas.

¡¿Anri-chan versión hombre?! Esto es extraño… Tengo la necesidad de acosarlo por ser Anri-chan de un mundo paralelo. ¡Fuera impulso de idiotez! – Kida se auto golpeaba con su mano en broma.

¡Si te acercas te haré picadillo! – Amenazó Anko mirándolo mal.

Era broma señor amargado. ¿Crees que te acosaría? Para empezar eres hombre y no superas la sensualidad de Anri-chan. – Dijo Kida con una sonrisa de reto.

Ah… Han activado el modo competitivo de Anko… - Mila miraba la escena esperando la mejor parte.

¿Sensualidad…? – Anri no sabía dónde meter la cara por la vergüenza.

¡Masaomi deja de decir esas cosas! Sé que ella es sensual pero es que ella le da pena y… bueno. Mejor me callo... Adelante, pueden continuar matándose. – Al no saber qué decir para hacer desaparecer la vergüenza de Anri, mejor dejó que el desastre continuara. A lo mejor podía ser divertido.

¿Ah sí? Bien. ¿Cómo superas esto señor bocón? – Dijo Anko antes de comenzar su número.

Quiero ver~. – Dijo Kida esperando el contraataque.

Anko sacó una capa salida de quien sabe dónde y se tapó por completo solo dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Masaomi-kun, siemp-siempre he querido decirte algo. – La voz de Anko había cambiado de tono y ahora sonaba como una chica, no como la de Anri pero si de alguien más.

Mikado y Kida tragaron saliva.

¿Q-Qué cosa…? – Kida dijo dudoso. Ya se le había olvidado quien era el dueño de esa voz al igual que su mejor amigo a causa de la mirada seductora que estaba en el rostro de la supuesta “Anri”.

Anri quedó impactada de reconocer que su rostro podía efectuar tales gestos, quizás debía tomar notas.

¿O tal vez tomar una foto?

Siempre lo he querido, senpai~~. – Habían flores y todas las cosas otome que podías imaginar de una protagonista de un manga shoujo con dotes algo seductores.

Y resultó que fue demasiado para el cerebro de ambos adolescentes al imaginar que Anri podía verse de esa forma. Cayeron al suelo en estado de shock al no poder seguir procesando.

¡Fatality! – Gritó Mila.

¿Deberíamos llamar a Kishitani-sensei? Tienen una hemorragia nasal… - Dijo Anri viendo a sus compañeros en estado vegetativo feliz.

Se lo merecen. – Dijo Anko tirando la capa sobre los dos como si estuvieran muertos.

¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Anri con curiosidad.

Verás, Anko le gusta mucho este mundo y ha decidido que quiere ser seiyuu para interpretar varios personajes de diferentes tipos. – Le explicó Mila.

Es impresionante. Tienes talento. – Felicitó ella.

Mila deja de estar hablando de más. Solo es un pasatiempo, nunca he dicho nada de querer ser seiyuu ni nada de eso. Y tampoco estoy feliz con tus comentarios. – Anko miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado y feliz por lo que había dicho Anri.

“Estás tan feliz que te cuesta disimularlo…” – Pensaron Mila y Anri.


	4. Continuación de la Consulta Gratis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 25

**9 MESES ATRÁS**

**PARTE 1**

¡Ri-chan! ¡Hola! Nunca pensé que fueras la que estuviera aquí. – Dijo Mairu mostrando el cupón de consulta gratis.

Hola. – Saludó Kururi sentándose en el sillón junto a Mairu.

Hola, hace tiempo que no las veía. Han crecido mucho, la última vez que las vi tenían este tamaño. – Kanri puso su mano en el aire mostrando lo pequeñas que eran.

Ahora viéndolas aquí me intriga saber cómo consiguieron ese cupón… - El día anterior había visto a Shizuo y a Izaya; y ahora aparecían ellas.

Si, fue algo extraño. Le dije a Kuru-nee que probablemente esto se le cayó a Shizuo-san, pero ella no me cree. – Explicó la hermana menor.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta.

El cupón había cambiado de dueño de nuevo.

¿Y como está su hermano? – Interrogó ella para tantear como iban las cosas con la familia Orihara después de muchos años.

Iza-nii… Haciendo desastres como siempre. No aparece delante de nosotras porque le dijimos que lo noquearíamos y lo entregaríamos a Shizuo-san para que nos presentara a Hanejima Yuuhei-san. No lo hemos visto desde agosto. – Declaró Mairu con molestia en su voz.

¿Noquearlo? ¿Entregar a Shizuo-san? ¿Yuuhei-san? – A Kanri le quedaba claro que la relación de Izaya con sus hermanas había empeorado significativamente.

Si, Shizuo-san nos lo prometió. – Dijo Kururi.

Nos iba a presentar a su hermano menor y nosotras cumpliríamos nuestro sueño de vida secundario. – Dijo Mairu muy alegre.

Hanejima Yuuhei es el… ¡¿El hermano menor de Shizuo-san?! ¡¿De verdad!? – Kanri no sabía nada de esto.

Su verdadero nombre es Heiwajima Kasuka. – Agregó Kururi.

Comenzaba a pensar que los Orihara desarrollaban una compleja y curiosa afición por los Heiwajima, el hermano mayor perseguía al mayor (y viceversa) y las menores iban en caza del menor. Se preguntaba si Kasuka estaba consciente de toda esta situación o si también contribuía a esta de alguna forma.

Tenía mucha curiosidad.

¿Y por qué prefieren entregar a su hermano a su enemigo para conocer a Yuuhei-san? ¿Por qué les agrada más que Izaya-san? ¿Podrían explicarme más? – Soltó sus preguntas sin más.

Eso es fácil. – Dijo Kururi.

Iza-nii es alguien que odiamos. Yuuhei-san es perfecto, silencioso, talentoso, jamás sería cruel con su familia. Shizuo-san lo aprecia mucho. Nada en comparación a como es ahora Iza-nii que no nos acepta como humanas siquiera. Por eso nos daría lo mismo que muriera, tal vez lloraríamos en el primer segundo pero luego nos reiríamos a carcajadas.  – Dijo Mairu escupiendo sus palabras de la forma más mordaz.

El escuchar eso de las gemelas Orihara le hizo repasar el pasado repentinamente.

Así era como ella veía a Izaya cuando era una niña.

Alguien perfecto, silencioso, talentoso, que jamás sería cruel con su familia.

Porque ella lo consideraba como su hermano mayor.

Él se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Cuando Mairu dijo “ _como es ahora_ ” pensó que quizás sus hermanas podían estar en busca del Izaya de antes aun en este tiempo. Ya se veía a leguas que habían perdido las esperanzas de ser aceptadas por el informante y por ello habían dejado de insistirle, optando por tratarlo igual que él hacía siempre.

¿Quizás veían al Izaya de antes en Kasuka?

Había escuchado que ‘Kasuka’ era muy silencioso y podía recordar que cuando Kanra no estaba cerca de Izaya, él era muy callado de la misma forma quizás.

¿Y si pudieran arreglar las cosas con su hermano? ¿Lo intentarían? – Kanri hizo más preguntas.

No. – Contestó Kururi.

No gracias, nos gustan las cosas tal y como están. Para que eso se diera Iza-nii tendría que ser menos _él mismo_ y eso es imposible. Si nos tocara elegir a un hermano mayor, preferiríamos que fuera Shizuo-san. Él no nos lastimaría cruelmente, estoy segura~. Además nos agrada. – Dijo Mairu.

Ah…

Ahí estaba eso…

Eso mismo que notaba en Izaya y en Shizuo, lo tenían ellas.


	5. ¿Quién crees que soy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 26.

Y ahora que ya los dos se recuperaron, Anri-chan dinos quién crees que soy~. – Mila reanudó después de la larga pausa la conversación que tenían los cinco.

Hace tres días vi tu álbum de fotos especial por accidente… Tú definitivamente eres el doble Harima Mika. – Sentenció ella con una mirada que parecía entender todos los secretos del universo.

… ¡¿Qué?! – Mikado y Kida soltaron al unísono.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo viste?! Gyaaah~, es vergonzoso si lo dices así. – Mila parecía entre avergonzado y sonrojado de manera feliz.

Si lo viste debes estar traumatizada en estos momentos. ¿No? – Anko suspiró brindándole una mirada de reojo a su doble.

En realidad no. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a los acosadores… – Dijo Anri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿A quién acosa él, Anri-chan? – Kida preguntó.

¡No hay necesidad de decirlo! ¡Yo mismo te mostraré a mi diosa! – Mila sacó el álbum del algún lado que escapaba de la compresión de los presentes.

 ¿Diosa? – Mikado no estaba muy seguro de a quien refería.

¡Miren! – A todos le dio la impresión que el interior de dicho álbum brillaba al abrirse o quizás eran ideas suyas.

¿Haruka es tu diosa? – Kida no lo podía creer.

Y este solo es el primer volumen de sus álbumes… - Dijo Anko.

¡¿El primero?! – Exclamaron los otros tres.

Fácilmente el grosor de ese álbum podía matar a alguien si se atrevían a lanzárselo a algún incauto.

Awww, aquí Haruka-sama hizo un muñeco de nieve de aquel maldito bastardo que no nombraré~. – En la siguiente foto Haruka llevaba un lanzallamas y con una sonrisa maniaca derretía a la pobre imitación. Cuando pasaron las otras páginas habían escenas similares solo que los materiales de las réplicas de Shizuo eran distintos.

Ella es tan delicada como una flor~~. – Mila veía embelesado las fotos.

“Si, tan delicada como una piromaníaca.” – Pensaron Kida, Mikado y Anri con sonrisas nerviosas.


	6. ¡Espera, senpai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 27.

**DÍAS ATRÁS ANTES DE RESCATAR A SHINRA**

¡Espera, senpai! ¡Aquí no~! – Decía una voz femenina muy entrecortada en un callejón cercano a una carroza o al menos eso le parecía al conductor que tomaba su hora de descanso.

¡Tiene que ser aquí! ¿Así no es más interesante~? – Dijo ahora una voz masculina.

El conductor tragó saliva.

Esto podía ser interesante.

¡Gyaa~! ¡No me quites la falda aquí! – Dijo de nuevo la primera voz.

Me encanta el color de tus bragas. – Susurró la otra voz.

¿No quieres ver como es la parte de arriba~? – Dijo la chica.

Sí, pero después querré hacerte esto y aquello. Grrr… - Contestó el sujeto.

El conductor cada vez se acercaba al final del callejón mientras caminaba agachado para que la pareja que andaba haciendo cosas sucias no lo vieran. Sin darse cuenta que los dueños de las voces estaban sobre unas cajas observándolo mientras hacían las imitaciones de una pareja que no se aguantaban las ganas hasta llegar a un hotel.

Eres un pervertirijillo~. – Izaya golpeó con un palo al conductor quien se quedó asombrado de que quien hacia la imitación de chica en realidad fuera un hombre antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

¿Era necesario hacer esta tonta imitación…? – Shizuo se bajó de la caja y tomó las llaves del bolsillo del conductor.

En realidad no, solo quería ver si de verdad te atrevías a hacerlo… Pfffff… ¿Me encanta el color de tus bragas? ¡Shizu-chan eres todo un poeta jajajajajajajajajaja! – Izaya lloraba de la risa repasando la conversación.

¡Cállate! – Shizuo estaba avergonzado y rojo.

Pero la mejor parte fue… ‘Sí, pero después querré hacerte esto y aquello. Grrr…’ – Izaya puso voz seria y luego estalló en otra risotada aun más fuerte mientras se agarraba su estomago.

¡Shizu-chan haciendo esto y aquello buahahahahaha! ¡Me muero jajajajaja! – Cada vez que Izaya se sintiera deprimido en el futuro recordaría los intentos de Shizuo de ser un “casanova”.

¡Ya me la pagarás…! - Shizuo no tenía nada para defenderse, ya se vengaría en el futuro.

Izaya siguió riéndose hasta perderse en el callejón junto a Shizuo rumbo hacia la carroza que usarían para estrellarla en la fábrica en donde tenían a Shinra y a Namie cautivos.

¿Shizuo-sempai? ¿Orihara Izaya? ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente? – Vorona no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de ver, sin contar que no le estaba prestando atención al robo de las llaves del conductor.

¿Sucede algo, Vorona? – Preguntó Tom al verla absorta viendo hacia el callejón.

N-Nada. Eso creo… - Dijo ella comenzando a caminar junto a su jefe, después le preguntaría a Shizuo que había pasado para que imitaran a una pareja calenturienta en un callejón.

Teniendo en mente que los japoneses eran extraños a veces…


	7. Indicaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 29.

Escucha, Vorona. Cuando te guste alguien debes atarlo y encerrarlo en un cuarto para que nunca te deje abandonado por más de un año. – Dijo Rokujo mientras pintaba sus uñas de color rojo.

Entiendo, Aneki. ¿No importa el género, verdad? – Preguntó la chica terminando de regar sus plantaciones privadas de legumbres.

Exacto, Vorona-chan~. No debes dejar que se escape si no te vendrá con el cuento chino de que estuvo ayudando a rescatar a la princesa en el otro castillo… - El esmalte de uñas se volvió un trozo de hielo al instante.

¡Para colmo viene con ese dios falso! Por supuesto, no es que yo sienta celos ni nada por el estilo… Me veo mejor que ese… Tch… - La silla se había congelado también.

Aneki… Cálmate, Kadota-san no te está engañando. Ni siquiera está consciente de ello por supuesto… - Vorona sonrió nerviosamente viendo como Rokujo se deprimía aun más con su comentario, si ella no hacia algo pronto alguien moriría congelado antes de que llegara a ver la luz del siguiente día.

N-No creo que te engañe con Loki. Yo creo que él y su hermana tienen algo extraño… ¡Sí! ¡Tienen una relación incestuosa! Así que no debes preocuparte por eso… ¿Si? - Dudaba que su Aneki se creyera algo como eso pero al menos debía intentarlo.

¿De verdad…? - Rokujo la miraba con ojos de esperanza.

“Ah… Aneki… A veces eres tan ingenua.” – Vorona sonrió para sus adentros.

¿Y qué pasa con ese Aoba?  - Él volvió a entristecer para dejarse caer sobre la mesa con ambas manos agarrándose el cabello.

No te lo había querido decir, Aneki. Pero él también tiene algo con Loki. Estoy casi segura que es un trío. Por eso no tienes nada de qué preocuparme. ¿No me vas a creer? – Vorona sonrió amablemente aun sabiendo de que había destruido la imagen de esos tres, pero sabía que Rokujo no diría nada.

Solo lo sabrían ellos dos…

Ah, ahora me siento mejor para cocinar… - Rokujou dejaba caer copos de nieve en la habitación algo feliz.

¡Noooo! ¡Silver dijo que lo haría él jajajajajaja…! Ve a descansar un rato hasta la cena. – Imploró misericordia entre líneas, podía permitirse el probar él arroz venenoso de Silver, pero no el de Rokujo.

Ella quería vivir más.

Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde. – Rokujo salió por la puerta notando que alguien acababa de irse por el pasillo.

¿…? Nah, no puede ser… - Dijo él y se fue a su cuarto, no podía ser que alguien hubiera escuchado todo eso.

¿Verdad?


	8. Máscaras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 30.

**HOTEL**

Después de que Shingen le hubiera dicho a Kururi que sus padres habían muerto ya hace 8 meses, ella había caído en un estado de tristeza silenciosa que solo sus personas más allegadas podrían percibir y una de esas era Mairu.

Pero Mairu no estaba ahí.

Ni siquiera Izaya, aunque no es que ella quisiera que él estuviera ahí, pero aún así necesitaba alguien de su familia para no sentirse tan mal.

Kururi-chan, te traje un poco de té de manzanilla. – Dijo Kanri entrando por la puerta viendo a una chica envuelta en una frazada en el suelo junto a la cama.

Gracias. – Dijo Kururi.

Kanri puso el té en la mesita de noche y miró a Kururi.

¿Sabes? Alguien vino a verte para animarte. – Dijo la psicóloga.

Hola, Kururi-chan. – Saludó Kasuka.

¡Ehhhh! – Los ojos de Kururi se abrieron en sorpresa dejando de lado esa expresión que guardaba discreción en su forma de actuar.

¿Ha-Hanejima Yuuhei? – Preguntó ella tratando de cerciorarse de que no hubiera comido algo en mal estado que le estuviera haciendo alucinar.

¿Era posible que estuviera en el mismo lugar que Hanejima Yuuhei en tan escasos metros?

Era un sueño hecho realidad entre tanta desgracia.

Y Mairu no estaba ahí para disfrutarlo también con ella…

Kururi se tapó la cara con la sábana.

L-Lo siento, Hanejima-san… No puedo conocerte aún, mi hermana no está aquí y prometimos que iríamos hacia usted las dos juntas. Lo siento… - Dijo ella.

Entiendo perfectamente. Espera un momento. – Kasuka salió de la habitación luego de decir esto.

**Quince minutos después…**

Entonces para ti seré Kasuka-kun hasta que encontremos a tu hermana, Kururi-chan. – Kasuka tenía una máscara de lucha libre verde chilloso en el rostro.

Siento las molestias, Ha-… Kasuka-kun. – Dijo ella corrigiéndose a sí misma.

No sé quién de los dos es más extraño… - Dijo Kanri con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo la inusual escena.

Después que Kururi no se desanimara todo estaba bien…


	9. Preocupaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 30 también~ 83.

**CERCA DE LA ANTENA N°3**

**9:05 PM**

Iza-nii. ¿De verdad crees que mamá esté muerta? – Preguntó Mairu esperando que Izaya terminara de comer.

¿Quieres mi opinión falsa o verdadera? – Dijo él.

La falsa me haría sentir mejor, pero es mejor ser realista en este caso. No quiero ilusionarme con algo y luego terminar peor. – Dijo ella.

Pues… Me cuesta creer que esté muerta. Ya sabes, ella siempre andaba con esos guardaespaldas de arriba abajo. ¿No te hace pensar que ella le temía a algo algunas veces? Tal vez ese accidente de avión no fue eso que nos quieren hacer creer. – Dijo él.

Ahora que lo mencionas, mamá tenía actitudes extrañas en casa. Siempre se ponía a revisar cosas en la portátil y andaba con un extraño detector de quien sabe qué por el departamento. Solo cuando terminaba es que veía que se relajaba y dormía por horas como si no lo hubiera hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvo de viaje. – Mairu mencionó enumerando la lista interminable de cosas fuera de lo normal de su madre.

¿De verdad? Eso rompe su estricto esquema de normalidad en casa. – Dijo Izaya algo sorprendido.

Él no sabía nada de aquellas actitudes en la casa.

Nada más el asunto de los guardaespaldas.

No es como si él odiara a su madre, técnicamente ya él no tenía razones para guardarle rencores debido a que él había cortado sus vínculos con el mundo. Luego de años de analizar su proceder con Kyouko en caso de que terminara encontrándosela de nuevo, pensó en solo dejar ser al asunto, las cosas no mejorarían, pero como ahora estaban tampoco empeorarían.

Su madre era normal para él en el sentido en que lo hizo fuerte.

Lo hizo de la forma cruel pero ahora él sabía que no creería en las palabras bonitas y falsas de la gente que realmente no sentían lo que decían a la primera.

Como ya había dicho antes: “Las personas solo buscan pertenecer a algo, no importa si solo actúan como muñecos y lastiman a otros.”  

Ese era el caso, él conocía la realidad del mundo y sabía que no debía confiar en este tipo de naturalezas. Por eso en cierta forma agradecía a Kyouko por dejársela más fácil, él no tenía que demostrarle afecto a ella, un afecto que no sentía al igual que el odio.

En resumen, solo sentía indiferencia hacia ella.

Y también sabía que su madre no era como aquellas personas que le soltarían palabras dulces que no sentía.

Su madre era sincera con él en su forma de dar afecto.

Si no lo sentía no lo daba por esa misma razón.

Pero ahora estaba esto, sus comportamientos extraños que no quiso ver por su odio hacia ella cuando era más joven. A pesar de que sabía que sufría como cualquier ser humano, él la detestaba sin saber muy bien por qué en ese tiempo. Tampoco podía decir que no sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que ella ocultaba de todos.

¿Qué era lo que le había hecho ser de esa forma?

¿Él terminaría igual? Si es que ya no lo era…

Él quería descubrirlo para cerrar ese capítulo en su vida también.

Si, ella hacia eso. ¿Nunca la viste? Incluso lo hacía cuando vivías en la casa. Lo ha estado haciendo por diez años más o menos. Ah, cierto, como tú siempre estabas siendo perseguido por Shizuo-san nunca veías eso. Llegabas a la casa muy tarde. – Dijo Mairu volviendo a Izaya a la realidad.

Ah, es verdad… No tengo la culpa que Shizu-chan no supiera cuando rendirse. – Izaya recordó cosas molestas del rubio que le gustaba perseguirlo hasta la madrugada si la policía no los atosigaba antes. Le hacía preguntarse qué clase de comida le daba la madre de Shizuo para que tuviera tanta energía para correr hasta esas horas.

¿Y ella todavía hablaba sola? – Izaya recordó algo que escuchó a los diecisiete.

Si. Aun ella lo hacía. – Mairu al principio pensaba que era que ella hablaba por teléfono con alguien, pero resultaba que Kyouko conversaba en otro idioma extraño con algo que no era visible para las personas. Adujo que se trataba de un amigo imaginario producto del estrés de su trabajo y dejó de pensar en aquello. Ya que de por si tenía un hermano mayor que proclamaba amar a la humanidad y de paso provocaba guerras en Ikebukuro por quien sabe qué razón, así que no debía ser algo extraño.

Más bien debía ser algo normal entre los Orihara.

Ya veo. Y en caso de que esté muerta… ¿Qué van a hacer? – Preguntó Izaya.

¿Buscar a papá? Si es que no está muerto también… - Dijo ella sin saber que su padre también había muerto.

¿Desde cuándo no lo ven? – Preguntó Izaya curioso.

Desde hace 9 meses al igual que mamá. – Contestó ella.

mmm… No quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero… ¿Y si él también estuviera muerto? No puedo evitar pensar lo peor. – Dijo él sin medirse.

Si es así, tendríamos un gran problema… Eres capaz de darme en adopción, Iza-nii. – Dijo Mairu en broma y en serio.

Tenlo por seguro~. Pero seré buen hermano y al menos contrataré una niñera. – Dijo Izaya en la misma forma.

¿Niñera? Siento como si me estuvieras diciendo que soy una mocosa, Izaya-onii-sama. – Mairu cambió la forma de llamarlo sonando molesta.

¿Eso crees? No me veo capaz de llamarte mocosa, Mairu~. – Izaya metió toda la burla que pudo en sus palabras.

Prefiero que nos des en adopción. Tal vez y hasta la madre de Shizuo-san nos adopte en su casa para así poder ver a Hanejima-san todo el tiempo. – Dijo Mairu riendo como loca en su lugar solo de imaginarlo.

La cara de espanto de Shizu-chan será monumental. Si eso llega a pasar espero estar ahí para tomar una foto. – Izaya comenzó a reír imaginando lo loco que sería aquella situación.

**IKEBUKURO**

**5:08 PM**

¡Achuuuuuu! - Shizuo estornudó repentinamente cuando ni siquiera hacía frío en el ambiente.

Oh, Shizuo. ¿Estás resfriado? – Preguntó Tom al sentir el estornudo de su kouhai.

No, no me he resfriado desde 1er grado. – Dijo Shizuo extrañado.

¿En serio? Debes tener una muy buena salud entonces. – “¿O tal vez es la fuerza descomunal de su cuerpo?”  Pensó Tom con una mímica nerviosa.

Puede ser. – Dijo el rubio.

También puede ser que alguien esté hablando de ti… - Tom rió un poco, tratándose de Heiwajima Shizuo, el culpable de que estornudara podría ser cualquiera.

Tal vez.


	10. Futuras Promesas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 31~

¡Iza-nii! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – Mairu chilló al ver que Izaya estaba saliendo del cuarto que le habían dado para que se quedara. Desde la superficie de la venda de su brazo podía verse una pequeña mancha de sangre cosa que molestó más a la chica.

¿Eh? A dar un pequeño paseo por supuesto. – Dijo Izaya de lo más normal.

¿Tienes claro que tienes un brazo con serias quemaduras que no se han terminado de curar, verdad Iza-nii? – Izaya observó que ella venía con nuevos vendajes para él.

No tienes que molestarte. No duele mucho. – A decir verdad si le dolía pero no era algo que lo iba a mantener en cama como un inútil. Tenía que investigar dónde ellos estaban y quienes lo habían ayudado. Además quería saber dónde estaba Amai, el hombre que lo había tratado de secuestrar estaba en el mismo lugar y debía hacer algo antes de perderlo de vista de nuevo.

Volvió su rostro a Mairu.

¿Era posible que de verdad estuviera preocupada por él?

¿Por Orihara Izaya?

Cuando había sido apuñalado no había pasado nada, ellas se mostraron desinteresadas con el asunto y hasta incluso cuando las volvió a ver luego de aquello ellas dijeron que querían atraparlo para entregárselo a Shizuo para conocer a Hanejima Yuuhei. Sin contar la parte en que dijeron también que solo se pondrían triste un segundo al saber que estaba muerto y al siguiente se reirían a carcajadas.

¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde dejaste a la Mairu que conozco? ¿Al menos está viva? – Dijo él en broma respondiendo a sus propios pensamientos con otras preguntas.

Gracioso… Iza-nii comienzas a impacientarme. Y si eso sucede te amarraré para que quedes a la merced de mis cuidados. – “Lástima que Kuru-nee no esté aquí, el trabajo sería más divertido.” Pensó la chica riéndose sin disimular.

Izaya ya podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando su loca hermana menor.

Te deseo suerte en atraparme, ya sabes. Ni Shizu-chan ha podido~. Además tengo que recabar información, así que si me disculpas… - Izaya estaba por empezar a huir cuando unos brazos alrededor de su cintura lo envolvieron desde su espalda.

Si es información lo que quieres yo la puedo buscar por ti. Toda la que quieras. Ya noté que Vorona-chan habla japonés. Así que descansa mientras… - Dijo ella.

Mairu aún seguía algo impactada por lo que había pasado horas atrás con el dragón.

De ambas hermanas, ella era la que más molesta estaba con Izaya por su forma de ser con ellas. Kururi tenía un poco más de paciencia con Izaya, pero Mairu era un caso aparte. Ella odiaba que las hiciera a un lado como si no fueran importantes. Ya era bastante no ser consideradas como humanas por él. Ellas se habían esforzado tanto en cambiar para que él nunca las reconociera haciendo lo que era una pequeña disputa entre hermanos se convirtiera en odio puro.

Ellas odiaban a Izaya por no aceptarlas.

Incluso si él alguna vez las aceptaba ellas no lo perdonarían.

Pero más que eso no sabrían reaccionar al estar tan acostumbradas a ese rutinario trato.

Por eso luego de varios años ellas devolvieron el mismo trato hacia él.

No aceptarían sentir amor hacia Izaya una vez más por miedo a ser destruidas por su desprecio.

A la única persona que no amarían sería al informante.

Amarían el pasado Izaya que vivía tal vez en Kasuka según su lógica.

Sin embargo, el incidente de hoy había revelado un gran temor en Mairu. Un temor que nunca pensó pudiera darse en circunstancias normales. Y ese era el miedo de perder a Izaya definitivamente. Una cosa era bromear con la muerte de él en una circunstancia en las que ellas no estuvieran presentes y otra era estar ahí para ver todo el acontecimiento en primera fila. Ver a su hermano encendiéndose en llamas mientras su piel se derretía tratando de no dejarla caer al vacío le había asustado mucho.

No se dio cuenta en el momento debido a la velocidad de los acontecimientos.

Mas cuando estuvo cambiando por primera vez los vendajes, el ver a su hermano mayor inconsciente con su extremidad en ese estado que solo le daba escalofríos al imaginar el dolor ajeno que padecería cuando despertara, le hacía brotar esa ya inexistente humanidad que pudiera sentir aún por él. Incluso si él había ido por ella por deber o impulso o sin pensarlo, no quitaba el hecho de que lo había hecho de igual forma.

Aunque fuera Orihara Izaya había que tener este suceso a su favor.

Adicionalmente, tanto a Mairu como a Kururi les molestaría un poco ver que Izaya se fuera de este mundo sin siquiera pagárselas antes.

Lógica Orihara.

¿Harás el trabajo gratis~? – Preguntó Izaya haciendo volver a Mairu de sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto que no~. Iza-nii tendrá que darme algo a cambio. – Dijo ella.

¿Qué cosa será…? – Izaya al menos escucharía antes de rechazarla.

Tres condiciones: 1- Nos llevarás a pasear tres veces al mes. 2- Vendrás a nuestro cumpleaños y al tuyo también (Así tendremos una razón más para comer pastel). 3- Nos presentarás a Hanejima Yuuhei. – Explicó Mairu con sonrisa diabólica.

Puedo soportar las dos primeras… ¿Pero por qué la tercera? – La primera podía disfrazarse y evitar que lo vieran con sus locas hermanas; y la segunda no parecía ser un gran desafío. Pero no le agradaba mucho la tercera, el presentarle el hermano de Shizuo a ellas le hacía sentirse derrotado de alguna forma. No entendía el por qué pero así era.

Es divertido~. ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó ella.

Izaya se debatía el ceder a las peticiones.

Se podía ahorrar mucho trabajo y solo se concentraría en sus demás cosas con respecto a Kadota.

E-Está bien… - Izaya sentía que le vendía el alma el diablo, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban a tener aliados extras por si sucedía algo. Si Mairu estaba dispuesta a cooperar no podía simplemente rechazarla.

Es un trato~. – Ella soltó a Izaya y lo empujó levemente de vuelta al cuarto.

Había ganado unas buenas regalías de esta cooperación.

Se moría de las ganas de contarle a Kururi.


	11. Anillos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 34~

¡Ah, Iza-Iza! ¿Perdiste tu anillo? – Dijo Erika al ver la mano izquierda de Izaya.

Sí, me caí en el lago… Y ahí lo perdí. Mañana trataré de encontrarlo. – Dijo él sonriendo con desgano.

Es sorprendente que tú seas la única que se haya dado cuenta de eso con la primera mirada. – Dijo Izaya.

Es verdad, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada a verte con ellos. Es un símbolo que suelo recordar de ti además de tu abrigo. – En realidad ella hasta había usado el tema de los anillos para un fanfic en internet con Shizuo e Izaya, por eso verlo si uno de ellos le parecía raro.

¿Un símbolo dices? ¿A qué te refieres, Karisawa-san? – Izaya estaba curioso de saber por qué era un símbolo que la hacía recordarlo a él.

Tus dos anillos siempre me hacen preguntarme cosas… - Erika se quedó pensando si preguntar o no hasta que se decidió por continuar.

¿Qué significa para ti un anillo, Izaya? – Erika cambió la manera de llamarlo abruptamente demostrando que la conversación podía tomar un sentido más profundo.

Para mí un anillo significa eternidad. – Respondió Izaya.

¿Eternidad? ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

Me gusta la eternidad. Hay mucha gente que le da demasiado valor al futuro y al pasado, pero casi nadie piensa en el presente. Yo veo el ahora como la eternidad porque no quiero ver mi pasado y tampoco creo que haya un futuro para mí por como soy. Por eso solo queda mi presente persiguiendo mi presente como una serpiente que muerde su cola. El presente no tiene fin porque siempre será el presente. – Dijo él con una sonrisa como las que siempre daba cuando expresaba sus extrañas opiniones.

Qué interesante visión. Graciosamente es algo que imaginé de ti. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó él.

Tu solo nadas en el presente y es por eso que haces grandes cambios. Nada más en el presente un ser humano puede ser dios y dominar lo que hace jajaja. – Dijo ella pensando en las cosas que había escuchado de Izaya en esas grabaciones.

Sabía que Izaya estaba deprimido.

Era obvio al menos para ella.

Había visto y leído suficientemente anime y manga para darse cuenta del estado emocional de un personaje con solo un vistazo. Tal vez no era tan buena como Izaya leyendo humanos, pero si ella pensaba que estaban en un anime, la visión de la escena cambiaba. Izaya como un personaje le era más entendible.

Por eso podía leer a Izaya con más facilidad.

Orihara Izaya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, pero aún tenía dudas en el fondo de su alma.

El dios del presente… Eso suena genial. – Dijo Izaya.

Por cierto… ¿Conoces lo que es el lenguaje de los anillos? – Preguntó ella.

No lo conozco. ¿Qué es? – Izaya la miró.

Dicen que el lugar en donde llevas un anillo puede decir cosas de tu personalidad. – Contestó ella.

¿Ah sí? ¿Qué dice ese lenguaje de mi entonces? – Izaya estaba interesado en saber que podía haber de su personalidad en sus anillos.

Un anillo en el dedo índice representa una personalidad que desea conquistar los altos puestos de la jerarquía que se tenga a la mano. También indica que la persona tiene bastante inteligencia y voluntad, pero tiende a sentirse superior muy a menudo cosa que le hace pecar de arrogante. Este tipo de personas además se rodea de cosas que pueden hacer creer a los demás que tiene un carácter alegre. – Dijo ella.

Wao, es aterradoramente acertado… - Dijo él siendo algo sincero para su propio asombro.

Jajajaja, si, lo probé con varios conocidos y al 70% les acertó en todo. Ahora dime… ¿Eres diestro, verdad? – Preguntó ella.

Si. – Contestó él.

Si llevas un anillo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha significa que tienes confianza en ti mismo como líder y si es en el dedo de la otra mano entonces tienes facilidad para recibir órdenes. – Dijo ella.

¿Entonces quiere decir que ahora debería tener confianza en mí como líder? Jajajajaja. – Preguntó Izaya.

Es lo que te queda. ¿No? Perdiste el anillo de mano izquierda. – Erika sonrió.

Tienes razón… Creo que entiendo el mensaje, Karisawa-san. – Dijo Izaya dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Erika.

Así espero, Izaya-san~. – Dijo ella bostezando.

Creo que iré a dormir… Buenas noches. – Ella se fue por el pasillo en busca de su cuarto prestado.

Buenas noches, Karisawa-san~. – Se despidió él caminando hacia su cuarto para ver cómo estaba Namie.

Le había agradado la conversación con una de sus humanas favoritas.

Ahora tenía que ir a ordenar su interior un poco.

Por su parte Erika tenía un significado adicional al asunto de los anillos, el cual no le había contado a Izaya por miedo a que le quisiera cortar la garganta.

“Mano derecha con anillo en el índice = dominante”

“Mano izquierda con anillo en el índice = pasivo”

“Significado final = capacidad para ser dominante y pasivo”

“¡Suuuuuuuuukeeeee!” – Gritó Erika en su mente con fuego en sus ojos.

También estaba la interpretación fujoshi…


	12. ¿Presión de grupo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 35.

[¿Y si le cambiamos el nombre a Izaya?] – Preguntó Celty un día que por casualidad Izaya y Shizuo estaban en el departamento con varias vendas en su cuerpo por haber tenido una gran pelea en Ikebukuro.

¿Por qué tendrían que hacer eso? – Preguntó Izaya con una ceja enarcada.

[Tal vez no te llevas bien con Shizuo por tu nombre. ¿No lo has pensando?] – Dijo ella mostrando nerviosa su PDA.

Celty, eso podría explicar muchas cosas. Recientemente leí que la ciencia demostró que tu nombre influye en tu destino. Si fuera así… ¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle a Izaya según ustedes? – Preguntó a todos en la sala.

Obviamente me quedo con mi nombre. Me gusta. Aunque debo confesar que tengo un gusto por los nombres inusuales. – Dijo Izaya sonriendo.

Para mí siempre será ‘Pulga’. – Dijo Shizuo con mala cara.

Shizuo-kun… Realmente queremos cambiar la naturaleza de Izaya, no empeorarla. ¿De verdad quieres que Izaya beba de la sangre de la gente? – Expresó Shinra con una risa trémula.

¿Qué diferencia hay entre las dos cosas? Sigue siendo molesto… - Dijo el rubio.

Shinra no hagas trabajar excesivamente el cerebro de Shizu-chan, podría encenderse en llamas y aún no tienes la habilidad para salvarlo en un caso así jajajajajajaja. – Izaya soltó una risotada al ver la cara de burla de Shinra por lo que acababa de decir.

Créanme que si eso llega a pasar, igual los golpearé… - Contestó Shizuo tronando los dedos.

[Tiene que ser algo que rime…] – Escribió Celty a Shinra.

Veamos, tiene que ser un nombre que comience con ‘Shi’. Como Shizuo y Shinra. – Explicó Shinra.

¿Por qué yo soy el que tengo que rimar con ustedes? ¿Por qué ustedes dos no riman conmigo? – Exigió Izaya.

No me gustan los nombres con ‘I’. – Dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa.

Tch… - Izaya lo miró mal.

[¿Qué tal Shinobu? Se usa para hombres y para mujeres.] – Celty si se había tomado la tarea de buscar en la red nombres que empezaran con ‘Shi’, ya que se veía entretenido.

¡Es perfecto, Celty! – Dijo Shinra emocionado.

Ahora seremos: Shizuo, Shinra y Shinobu. – Listó feliz los nombres de los tres el chico de lentes.

¿Eh? No es justo, aunque el nombre es genial. Los radicales que se usan para ese nombre son espada y corazón. Hay una novela ligera en donde describen ese nombre como _el corazón bajo la espada_ por esa razón… - Izaya notó que todos se le habían quedado viendo, excepto por Celty que no tenía cabeza.

¿Qué? – Preguntó él.

Que nos sabíamos que leías novelas ligeras. ¡Jajajaja! – Dijo Shinra riendo.

¡Lo hago de vez en cuando! – Exclamó Izaya algo avergonzado de que haya mencionado uno de sus pasatiempos.

Nadie debía saber nada de él.

Bien, de igual forma no seré Shinobu porque ustedes quieren. – Dijo él mirando a otra parte.

¿Por qué, Shinobu? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Si dinos, Shinobu. – Pidió Shinra.

[¿Por qué te avergonzaste, Shinobu?] – Ahora Celty se unía a la ola para fastidiar a Izaya.

Estas cosas no pasaban muy a menudo, por eso había que aprovechar.

¡Me largo! Tch… - Izaya tomó sus cosas irritado mientras los otros dos contenían la risa.

¡Oye, Shinobu! – Gritó Shizuo.

¡¿Qué quieres…?! – Izaya volteó hacia el rubio.

¡Respondiste a Shinobu! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Shizuo comenzó a agarrarse el estomago para reírse ya que esto había sido demasiado gracioso. Izaya había respondido al nombre de Shinobu aunque se negaba a hacerlo antes.

Era gratificante ver más de su irritación en su rostro.

¡Muérete, Shizuo! – Izaya salió por la puerta muy molesto y avergonzado.

Apenas salió del departamento las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Izaya no sabía que tendría que usar aquel nombre para evitar que Shizuo se diera cuenta de su identidad en el futuro…


	13. ¿Puedo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 36.

**PRIMERA NOCHE DE IZAYA EN EINSERH**

Izaya despertó al sentirse asfixiado, llevándose la sorpresa que la razón por la que se concebía privado de espacio era por cierta persona.

Orihara Amai.

Amai… ¿Podrías no asfixiarme mientras duermes? Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas durmiendo con Mairu? – Interrogó el mayor sacudiéndolo un poco para que lo soltara.

mmm… Sí, pero yo quería dormir aquí. – Dijo Amai somnoliento sin abrir los ojos.

Dirás asfixiarme. Si vas a dormir aquí, no me abraces. – Ordenó él poniendo una distancia razonable entre el niño y él. 

Amai abrió los ojos para mirarlo debajo de la sábana.

No quería que Izaya lo alejara.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó él tristón.

Porque me molesta. Odio que la gente me abrace. No es nada personal, Amai. – Una cosa era tratarlo bien y huir de él cuando se requiriera; y otra muy diferente era el ser tierno o amigable o incluso darle ese tipo de afecto.

Él no era Haruka.

No había una mínima razón para que él le permitiera estar demasiado cerca.

En estos momentos detestaba que Shizuo no estuviera ahí.

Izaya había notado que Shizuo tenía más facilidad para tratar con Amai que él mismo.

Siempre que se lo dejara a Shizuo, él no tendría que esforzarse demasiado en no hacer sentir mal a Amai.

Para Izaya sería hasta más llevadero que Amai lo odiara como lo hacían sus hermanas y Shizuo.

Era tan fácil destruir el corazón de un niño…

Él conocía los pasos perfectamente como para darse el mismo el titulo de profesional.

Cada uno probado en él mismo en su infancia.

La receta de la casa Orihara…

Eso si… Si ejecutaba aquello no estaba seguro si Haruka se lo perdonaría.

Haruka estaba dispuesta a todo por Amai después de todo.

¿Quién decía que no le daría una paliza por destruir el corazón de su hijo?

Y seguido de ella vendría Shizuo…

Y todos los demás que le habían tomado aprecio en esos últimos días.

Incluso estaba seguro que todos vendrían a rescatar a Amai pronto.

Y Kururi a Mairu.

Pero nadie vendría por Orihara Izaya propiamente.

Eso lo hacía pensar que el poder que tenía Amai como figura pública era aterrador, cosa que cercenaba por completo sus planes de hacer que Amai lo odiara.

¿Por qué quieres dormir aquí? ¿Para qué abrazarme? Dame una buena respuesta y quizás lo piense. – Dijo Izaya dejando el plan de destrucción de Amai. Al menos podía intentar resolver las cosas pacíficamente para él. También podía hacer una técnica de reemplazo ninja en medio de la noche y así escapar de su dilema.

¿Ehhh? ¿A esta hora? mmm… ¡Porque me gusta abrazar algo mientras duermo! – Contestó Amai.

¿Eso es todo? Para eso están las almohadas. ¿No? – Izaya enarcó una ceja incrédulo. ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa?

Tú siempre dormías conmigo… ¿No recuerdas? – Amai dijo en voz baja.

“¡No soy tu madre, maldición!” – Pensó Izaya con cansancio en su mente.

Amai seguía confundido.

Seguía confundiéndolo monstruosamente con Haruka.

Eso quedó en el pasado, Amai. Ya tienes tres años… ¡Eres todo un adulto! – Izaya usó una excusa absurda para ver si servía de algo.

¿Soy un adulto? – Amai lo observó como curioso de lo que significaba eso.

Exacto. Un adulto puede hacer todo por sí solo y ser admirado por los demás. ¿No quieres ser admirado, Amai? ¿No quieres que me sienta orgulloso de ti? – Dijo Izaya riéndose por dentro.

¡Sí! ¡Quiero ser admirado por ti! – Dijo el niño con ojos brillosos de emoción.

Tal vez Izaya volvería a ser lo que era antes, si él se convertía en un adulto.

Amai ingenuamente pensó eso…

Bien, el primer paso para ser un adulto es dormir solo y sin abrazar nada. ¿Lo entiendes? – Preguntó Izaya esperando que Amai se lo hubiera creído.

¡Sí! ¡Dormiré solo y te demostraré lo adulto que soy, Izaya! – Amai se fue lleno de decisión por la puerta con la sabana encima como si fuera una capa.

Hoy dormiré tranquilo~. – Izaya volvió a acostarse descubriendo que ya no tenía una sábana.

Tch… - Supuso que la ley del karma lo atacaba por engañar a Amai.

**10 Minutos después…**

¡Izaya…! ¡Todo está oscuro bauaahhhh! ¡Tengo miedo! – Amai regresó temblando y lloriqueando de miedo al cuarto.

Esperé demasiado de un niño de tres años en la madrugada… - Izaya suspiró levantándose de la cama.

Ya te dejaré dormir aquí, pero deja de llorar… Que te quede claro que es solo porque hay una sola sábana. ¿Entiendes, Amai? – Dijo él sin mirarlo con molestia simulada en el rostro mientras lo alzaba para cargarlo.

¿Y puedo abrazarte? – Preguntó él medio llorando aún.

Si, si puedes… Pero procura no matarme. ¿Sí? – Dijo él.

¡Está bien! – Dijo el niño siendo puesto en la cama.

Por cierto, no te acostumbres. – Agregó él tirándose en la cama mientras extendía la sábana sobre los dos.

Esperaba vivir hasta el día siguiente…


	14. ¿Amargo-salado-dulce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubicado en el tiempo de Raira~.  
> Extra del pasado, capítulo 37 de Vínculos Temporales.

**7 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Shizuo caminaba con pereza mientras acomodaba su bufanda verde. La fría brisa comenzaba a rozar su nuca cosa que lo hacía tiritar por el escalofrió levemente. Ya quería llegar a su casa para dormir como un oso en esa temporada, por eso tenía planeado levantarse en la tarde para cenar y después volvería a dormir.

Ese era su itinerario para el día de su cumpleaños o más bien de lo que restaba del mismo.

El rubio abrió la puerta para entrar a su domicilio encontrándose en la cocina con una nota que había dejado Kasuka probablemente informándole que se había ido con su madre a comprar un pastel para él. También decía que volverían en unas horas porque habían avisado que habría una tormenta más tarde y si no iban en ese momento sería más problemático conseguir el dulce favorito de él.

No debieron molestarse tanto… ¿Avisaron que habría una tormenta, no? Tch… - A veces su familia se tomaba muchas molestias con él cuando sentía que él no valía tanto ese esfuerzo.

Al menos podían esperar que no hubiera una tormenta acercándose…

Hasta podían celebrarlo el día siguiente.

Él apreciaba mucho el gesto de querer celebrarlo.

Pero así era su familia de cariñosa.

Como sea… Iré a darme un baño. – Shizuo sonrió y se fue a su habitación para buscar ropa para cambiarse.

Después del relajante baño, el rubio fue a buscar algo dulce para llevarse a su habitación y fue ahí cuando notó que había un paquete sobre la mesa.

¿Eh? – Estaba seguro que antes no había visto eso ahí.

¿Había ya regresado su madre y Kasuka?

Pero no sentía a nadie más en la casa.

¿Y si se había metido un ladrón?

Aunque no tenía sentido que le dejara un paquete…

Entonces se dio cuenta que había un aroma en el ambiente que lo hizo enfurecer de inmediato.

¡Izaya! – Miró por todas partes esperando que alguien saliera de algún lado para apuñalarlo pero eso nunca pasó.

Su vista volvió al paquete después de estar varios minutos buscando la presencia de Izaya.

_“¡Kyaa~~! ¡Shizu-chan gasta el tiempo conmigo en vez de hacerlo con una novia! ¡Me siento halagado! Podría enamorarme jajajajajajaja. ¿Quieres que te regale chocolates en San Valentín?”_

No puede ser… No estamos en San Valentín. – Shizuo rechazó la idea de que fuera un regalo de San Valentín adelantado.

Además estábamos hablando de Orihara Izaya.

¿Él podría realmente pensar en regalarle chocolates a la persona que más odiaba?

¿Sin veneno?

Ahora que lo pensaba… No se había cerciorado que fuera chocolate realmente.

El Heiwajima abrió el paquete muy impaciente y confirmó su más grande temor.

Es chocolate… - Shizuo lo dijo pensando en que Izaya por fin se había terminado de volver loco.

O tal vez había llegado a una nueva escala de bicho raro para él.

No estaba seguro.

Veamos… - Abrió el paquete y se encontró que estaba envuelto en papel aluminio que no venía de fábrica y para colmo tenía forma de una cabeza de gato.

¿O era un zorro?

Se volvió más difícil de averiguarlo al quitar el papel, ya que quizás podía ser algo diferente. La figura adentro parecía deforme, no estaba seguro si lo que quería hacer era un corazón o una estrella.

El no podía descifrar el simbolismo “artístico” de Orihara Izaya.

Había veces que con su mente simple podía comparar a Izaya con los aliens, dejando todos esos símbolos, señales y avistamientos por ahí esperando que alguien perdiera la calma tratando de entenderlos.

Era una forma sencilla de describir a Izaya en la imaginación de Shizuo sin que esta estuviera relacionada con los insectos chupasangre.

Lo más extraño, aun más que la forma del chocolate, era que el regalo parecía hecho en casa.

“ _Aunque es una lástima, planeaba ponerme a preparar chocolate casero desde el día anterior, pero como Shizu-chan es tan frío y malvado no lo voy a hacer._ ”

¡Al final lo hiciste! ¿Quién demonios te entiende…? – Shizuo mordió el chocolate algo exasperado recordando el episodio del año anterior en el paseo a Okinawa.

Y otra sorpresa se chocó contra su paladar.

Normalmente cuando regalabas chocolate a otra persona en una ocasión especial, ya sea San Valentín, Navidad o un cumpleaños, siempre esperas que tus sentimientos por esa persona sean representados con el sabor dulce de tu regalo.

En este caso chocolate.

Pero ahí estaba Orihara Izaya representando muy bien sus emociones hacia Shizuo a través del sabor.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno en ser irritante?

¿Era un talento que necesitaba vocación o algo así?

Izaya tenía de sobra aquello con él.

Está salado… Dijo Shizuo aun masticándolo con los ojos cerrados.

No, no solo estaba salado.

La parte salada llevaba la delantera en el sabor pero el sabor amargo del chocolate se combinaba de una forma extraña. Y lo pensó más cuando también sintió el sabor de miel de abeja en el conjunto.

¿Un chocolate amargo-salado-dulce? ¿Esto es posible? – Shizuo preguntaba anonadado mientras intentaba analizar mejor el sabor.

Lo comenzaba hallar desagradablemente degustable.

Le costaba determinar si odiaba o amaba el extraño sabor.

Cada mordisco le dejaba más dudas existenciales.

Era como saborear su relación con Izaya en un chocolate.

Esto da miedo… - Siguió él comiéndose el chocolate en lo que restó de la tarde.

Menos mal nadie lo estaba viendo.

O eso él pensaba…

**En un tejado cercano…**

Tch… ¿Se lo siguió comiendo? Esperaba que se pusiera furioso y viniera a perseguirme. Tendré que echar picante la próxima vez~. – Izaya se divirtió imaginando la escena mientras seguía mirando por los binoculares sin saber que su chocolate había tenido más impacto del que creyó.


	15. El conejo, el abrigo, el pintor y los lentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra random del capítulo 38 xD

**APRÓXIMADAMENTE DOS AÑOS ATRÁS…**

**07 DE DICIEMBRE**

Al estar cerca las fiestas navideñas, Haruka convencida por Kari-san había decidido regresar a Japón para pasar las festividades con ella y de paso visitar junto con Amai a sus padrinos, que no eran nadie más que Celty y Shinra quienes al escuchar que ellos estarían de vuelta estaban preparando todo tipo de obsequios para su ahijado.

[¡Ha crecido tanto! ¡Ya hasta camina! ¡Qué ternura x3~!] – Escribió Celty al ver como Amai corría hacia ella para tocar su casco amarillo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sostenlo ahí, Celty. ¡Siento la necesidad de inmortalizar estos momentos con mi cámara~~! – Shinra hacia todo un estudio fotográfico de Celty y Amai con gran pasión mientras imaginaba una vida de casados con la dullahan haciendo su papel de madre amorosa.

Era un sueño demasiado hermoso que lo podía matar incluso solo pensándolo.

[Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Amai?] – Preguntó Celty curiosa.

Nació un día como hoy. Un siete de diciembre~. – Dijo Haruka con un brillo especial en los ojos.

…

…

[¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?!] – Exclamó Celty al borde del pánico.

¡Es verdad! ¡Debemos preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños de emergencia! – Sentenció Shinra.

¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños…? – Haruka nunca en su vida había hecho o estado en una.

Era un concepto completamente nuevo para ella.

Pero dado que Shinra y Celty se veían muy felices, solo podía seguirles la corriente, total era algo que ellos querían hacer para Amai.

Ella cooperaría en lo que ellos quisieran hacer.

Si, Izaya-chan~, haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi adorado ahijado~. – Dijo Shinra con una expresión amable.

[¿Deberíamos ir a comprar un pastel y otras cosas? ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Izaya-chan?] – Celty no estaba muy segura de que pastel podría gustarle a un niño de un año.

Si, vamos. Quiero ver que pasteles tienen ahí~. – El apetito de Haruka había despertado con la mención de comida en el asunto.

Ambas mujeres se fueron del departamento junto con Amai en busca del pastel mientras Shinra se quedaba preparando las demás cosas.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE IKEBUKURO**

[¡Lo siento, Izaya-chan! No pensé que iba a estar aquí… ¡La motocicleta blanca!] – Celty comenzaba a temblar de miedo mientras veía como el oficial de policía perseguía el coche creado de sombras de la dullahan en donde venían Amai y Haruka.

[Los dejaré aquí, mientras yo lo intentaré perder. Te enviaré un mensaje cuando pueda volver a buscarte.] – Dijo Celty dejando a Haruka y Amai en la calle en donde estaban los comercios en donde podía haber pastelerías.

No te preocupes. Tú solo procura perderlo. – Dijo ella tratando de que Celty no se sintiera culpable mientras miraba como la motocicleta blanca se acercaba a toda velocidad.

[Gracias.] – Celty arrancó con toda la potencia que Shooter le podía brindar para evadir al oficial que la aterrorizaba.

Ah. ¡Celty! – Amai extendía los brazos hacia una Celty que se había ido.

Ya volverá, Amai. Ahora vamos a buscar un pastel para ti. – Haruka comenzó a caminar hacia el centro comercial que estaba a la vista.

**EN UN LUGAR CERCANO A ESE**

¡¿A dónde se metió esa maldita pulga?! ¡Debe estar cerca! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! – Shizuo recitaba su mantra de odio para Izaya mientras lo buscaba por uno de los callejones en donde podía sentir que había escapado. Estaba seguro que intentaría esconderse en un lugar con muchas personas para mimetizarse con el ambiente y así perderlo.

Pero no lo dejaría escapar.

No ese día.

Ya habían pasado dos años en que nada había sucedido para que el mal presagio llamado Orihara Izaya apareciera de la nada frente a él. Incluso si no venía con la usual estúpida sonrisa que tanto odiaba no le agradaba que él estuviera en Ikebukuro.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿A quién pensaba arruinarle la vida ahora?

Él quería saberlo para que no dañara su pacifica vida que ya llevaba dos años corriendo.

¿Dónde estaba ahora…?

Solo tendría que seguir su olor como siempre…

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Ah, qué mala suerte. Encontrarme con Shizu-chan en un día como hoy. – Izaya caminaba con expresión apática por los establecimientos dentro del gran edificio que había sido remodelado varios meses atrás.

Francamente él no entendía… ¿Qué demonios hacía en la calle en un día como ese?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso?

Ocho años…

Un día como ese había muerto su alma gemela y él ahora vagaba como alma en pena por el mundo

Odiaba diciembre con toda su alma.

Todos eran felices…

No era que normalmente él sintiera envidia de ese tipo de cosas, pero ese mes cambiaba todas las cosas en él. Siempre era cuando se sentía más solo y amargado. Incluso no sentía deseos de armar alguna buena conspiración en las calles.

Molestia.

Era lo que sentía él.

Esperaba que el caminar y ver cosas  por ahí le cambiara un poco los ánimos.

¡Haremos una competencia! ¡Acérquense! – Dijo una mujer de un local cercano.

¿Competencia? ¿De qué? – Izaya se acercó para ver si se trataba de algo entretenido, encontrándose con que habían muchas mesas y sillas con niños pequeños en ellas mirando a la gente con curiosidad.

Los niños elegirán a quien dibujar para este concurso. Si el dibujo es elegido como ganador también se premiarán a los modelos. – Explicó la mujer con el altavoz.

Supongo que no debería haber ningún problema para que Amai participe. Creo… - Haruka dijo en baja voz mientras veía un Amai muy contento saludándola desde la mesa con varios papeles y crayones cerca. Como normalmente siempre estaban escondidos, esta podía ser una buena oportunidad  para que Amai se relacionara con otros niños, así que dudaba que algún enemigo apareciera para perseguirla en esos momentos.

Ellos eran totales desconocidos en ese centro comercial.

¿Ahora a quienes los niños elegirán para dibujar entre el público? – Dijo la comentarista dándole la señal a los niños para que buscaran a sus modelos.

¡Izaya-kun~! ¡Te encontré! – Shizuo agarró por la camiseta a un Izaya que estaba distraído por el evento haciéndolo voltear hacia él.

¿S-Shizu-chan…? ¿Podrías soltarme? Si te vuelves loco en medio de tanta gente podrías dormir en una celda fría esta noche. ¿Sabes~? – Izaya trató de ocultar la sorpresa de haber sido atrapado después de buen par de años por Shizuo.

Eso no me importaría si con eso consigo arrastrarte conmigo al lugar que perteneces, pulga. – Contestó Shizuo levantando su puño para golpear la cara de Izaya.

Deberías guardar esas declaraciones de amor para ti. ¡Son horrorosas~! – Espetó Izaya con burla.

Si con eso consigo irritarte, adelante. Piensa lo que quieras. – Dijo Shizuo perdiendo la paciencia.

Sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron al sentir algo rodeando la pierna de cada uno. Los dos voltearon para ver quien osaba meterse en su pelea para descubrir que se trataba de un simple niño. El público alrededor al conocer perfectamente quienes eran esos dos, se quedaron en blanco al imaginar que aquel niño podía haber desarrollado sus actitudes suicidas a tan corta edad y rogaban con toda su alma que la madre tomara al niño y escapara mientras aún podía.

Pero eso no pasó.

De todas las personas... ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos? – Haruka suspiró pensando qué hacer en caso de que tuviera que encararlos.

No le preocupaba mucho que ellos le hicieran algo a Amai.

Shizuo e Izaya no maltrataban niños.

Era más correcto decir que le preocupaba más Shizuo e Izaya si se daba la situación en que Amai usara su fuerza sin querer. De cualquier forma se quedaría observando, ya que no era como si pudiera salir y encararlos directamente. No llevaba peluca para pasar como alguien más y de paso no ser comparada con Izaya estando tan cerca. Y mucho menos pensaba que fuera posible no ser reconocida por Shizuo.

Tenía un dilema bastante problemático.

P-Parece que este niño… Quiere dibujarlos. – La comentarista no sabía si huir o hacerse la muerta para dejar que los animales salvajes pasaran de ella por lo que acababa de decir.

Estaba muerta de miedo.

Nadie había esperado que esas dos personas se encontraran dentro de un centro comercial.

¿Puedo? – Amai les sonrió.

Shizu-chan no vayas a golpear al pobre niño que solo quiere plasmar tu bestial naturaleza en un papel~. – Dijo Izaya para burlarse mientras buscaba una forma de soltarse de los otros dos.

Muy gracioso, Izaya. – Shizuo se debatía entre golpear a Izaya y hacer él mismo una representación en papel de lo podrido de su interior con su propia sangre o simplemente llevarse a Izaya afuera para masacrarlo.

El problema era que habían demasiados testigos.

Y muchos de estos estaban preparados para llamar a la policía en cualquier momento…

Dejaremos que dibuje y después continuaremos, pulga. – Decidió Shizuo jalando a Izaya hacia la mesa.

**VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Los jurados al sentir que era demasiado peligroso dejar al niño solo con esos dos decidieron poner a la madre en medio de aquellos dos demonios. Una decisión tomada porque nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la mesa de ellos.

Etto… ¿Sra. Mamá? ¿No tiene calor con esa cabeza de conejo? – Preguntó Izaya al ver que a su lado Haruka tenía una cabeza de conejo para cubrir su identidad.

No. Estoy perfectamente. Toda mi vida deseé ser un conejo como este y a mi hijo parece que le encanta~ jajaja… - Haruka dijo la primera cosa que se le ocurrió, no estaba preparada para hablar con Izaya tan pronto.

Si, parece feliz. Eso es bueno, Sra. Mamá. – Felicitó de alguna forma Shizuo al ver al niño dibujando y mirando Haruka curioso.

Gracias… - Agradeció el extraño cumplido de Shizuo notando que él no la había reconocido.

Esta situación era demasiado rara e incómoda para Haruka.

¿Podía ser que Ikebukuro le estuviera dando la bienvenida?

¿De nuevo…?

¡Oh, parece que el pequeño terminó de dibujar! ¡Veamos qué fue lo que hizo! – Dijo la comentarista acercándose a la mesa de aquellos seres tan extraños que esperaban una evaluación.

¿Qué es esto? Explícanos~. – Preguntó la mujer a Amai quien sonreía por su gran obra maestra.

Este es él. – Amai señaló a Shizuo.

Ah… Ya veo, tomaste el punto que más te llamó la atención de él. Jajajaja… - Dijo la mujer mirando a Shizuo.

¡Jajajajajajajajaja! La presencia de Shizu-chan ha sido reducida a pfff… ¡Unos lentes! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – Izaya comenzó a reírse al ver que en el papel había unos lentes azules que brillaban dando a entender que las llamas podrían ser la ira de Shizuo unos minutos atrás.

Jajaja… Él es un poco perezoso dibujando, pero le gusta hacerlo. Ppfff… – Haruka trataba de no reírse pero la risa de Izaya era demasiado contagiosa, menos mal tenía su cara tapada. Claro está que Shizuo podía ver al conejo junto a él temblando por la risa interna.

Jajaja… Muy bonito niño. Gracias por dibujarme. Ahora quisiera que dibujaras a la maldita pulga digo, a Izaya Onii-chan que está aquí. – Shizuo tenía una vena de fastidio en la frente mientras señalaba a Izaya.

¿Izaya Onii-chan? ¡Está bien! – Amai dibujó algo rápido entre tanto Izaya y Haruka seguían riéndose del dibujo anterior.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

¡Aquí está! – Dijo el niño mostrando su dibujo a Shizuo.

Pfff… ¡Has captado toda la existencia de Izaya Onii-chan en papel! ¡Eres un genio, niño! ¿No lo crees Izaya-kun? ¡Jajajajaja! – Shizuo era ahora el que se reía junto con Haruka.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo… ¡Jajajajaja! – Haruka tenía que controlarse, Shizuo podía reconocerla.

Así que para ti… ¿Soy un abrigo? – Preguntó Izaya mientras contemplaba su “retrato”.

¡Sí! – Exclamó Amai volviendo a dibujar otra cosa mientras las risas continuaban.

Esto es mejor que pensar en ti como un insecto. – Agregó Shizuo.

Cállate, simple accesorio. – Dijo Izaya.

Cállate tú, simple prenda de vestir. – Contestó Shizuo mirando mal a Izaya.

Las miradas de odio chocaban como rayos en el aire en donde estaba Haruka en medio.

Mirando a esos dos discutir Haruka sentía un poco de melancolía y tal vez… ¿Soledad?

No estaba segura.

Cuando se trataba de ella misma nunca estaba segura de nada.

No entendía su propia naturaleza.

Sin embargo la naturaleza de otros podía ser entendida por ella con una debida observación. Era como cuando un depredador entendía los hábitos de su presa para capturarla. Le parecía extraño que ella hubiera podido entender a Izaya hasta cierto punto solo observándolo, incluso había podido aprender a ser otra persona cuando la situación lo requería gracias eso. Podía decir que Izaya le había enseñado a ser una humana interiormente.

En comparación a su naturaleza anterior.

También podía decir que Kanra había tenido bastante influencia ella también.

“Ah… Es verdad.” – Haruka recordó que aquel día era 7 de diciembre, la fecha en que Kari-san le había dicho que Kanra había fallecido. Era consolador que lo que le alegrara en un día como ese fuera el cumpleaños de Amai. Desconociendo por completo que Izaya era el amigo de Kanra y que él si no tenía razones para sentirse feliz aquel día, ya que Kari-san había evitado contarle esta parte de la historia a ella.

Te lo regalo. A ti y a ti. – Dijo Amai dándole los dibujos de vuelta a los otros dos regresando a Haruka a la realidad.

¿Eh? Gracias. – Dijo Shizuo sintiéndose levemente feliz que el niño sin conocerlo le regalara algo.

Gracias, niño~. Lo colocaré en mi cuarto aunque no sea un abrigo como crees. – Izaya tomó su dibujo muy feliz, un humano le había regalado algo exclusivamente para él. No era algo súper maravilloso, pero le alegraba un poco en el fondo.

“¿Parecen felices o es idea mía?” – Haruka se preguntó a ella misma al ver las expresiones de ellos en sus caras.

Ahora si me disculpan~. Debo correr por mi vida. Adiós. – Izaya salió corriendo aprovechando el momento de distracción de Shizuo.

Tch… ¡Espera! – Shizuo no permitiría que escapara.

Adiós… Supongo. – Haruka dijo despidiéndose. Al ver que los dos se perdían de su vista, se quitó la cabeza de conejo y sintió el aire fresco llegar a ella de nuevo. No entendía como esos tipos podían aguantar el traje completo, solo con la cabeza era un infierno.

Y eso que ella estaba acostumbrada a las altas temperaturas.

Izaya. Para ti. – Amai le dio su última creación a su madre la cual sonrió al ver el dibujo.

Un conejo rodeado de fuego estaba en todo el centro de la hoja blanca.

Así que soy un conejo de fuego~.  Me gusta tu dibujo, Amai. Lo pondré en un cuadro. – Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa hacia él.

[Lo siento, hasta ahora pude regresar…] – Celty apareció frente a ellos de repente.

¡Celty! – Amai la saludó desde su puesto, Celty lo saludó de la misma forma muy contenta.

Se ve que la pasaste muy mal. – Dijo Haruka sacando el pastel que traía con ella envuelto que había comprado antes de que Amai fuera invitado al concurso.

[Si. Al menos tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar~. ¿Tuviste algún problema?] – Preguntó ella.

No podría llamarlo un problema. Sería algo más… ¿Inusual? En fin, vámonos. Shinra debe estar impacientándose porque estamos tardando. Ya llamé a Kari-san también, dijo que estaría allá en una hora. – Informó Haruka cargando a Amai en sus brazos mientras este sostenía sus dibujos. Vio que la comentarista estaba distraída con otros niños así que no notaría su ausencia.

Ya habían llamado demasiado la atención.

Pero no había sido tan malo en esa ocasión.


	16. ¿Monstruo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 40.

**7 DE ENERO**

**(Día en que Kida va al parque en busca de Izaya, Shizuo y Amai para llevarlos al hotel)**

**N/A: Izaya aquí no sabía nada de que Amai estaba amnésico, ya que fue antes de que hablaran con Haruka por primera vez. Esta es otra de las partes que nunca narré…**

Izaya se despertó al sentir una sensación familiar de ser asfixiado bajo el abrazo de otro ser vivo junto a él.

¿Eh? Amai… - Izaya se sentó en la cama con el pequeño cuerpo arraigado a él.

¿No estabas durmiendo con Karisawa-san…? – Preguntó Izaya medio dormido.

Tengo miedo… Creo que hay algo debajo de su cama. Se veía muy oscuro como si algo estuviera escondiéndose ahí. – Dijo asustado Amai a punto de llorar.

Quisiera saber qué hacías mirando debajo de su cama a esta hora. – Dijo Izaya con curiosidad.

Amai era bastante extraño a su parecer.

Es que siempre lo hago. – Respondió Amai tapándose con la sábana.

¿Qué es lo que te asusta…? – Preguntó Izaya terminando de despertarse para prestarle atención al infante.

Hay monstruos debajo de las camas de todos. – Contestó Amai con miedo.

¿Monstruos? Te demostraré que no hay nada… - Izaya tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo puso en el suelo para agacharse él también e iluminar debajo de su propia cama.

¡Oh! – Amai se tiró junto a Izaya para ver todo debajo.

¿Ves que no hay nada bajo mi cama? Tampoco hay nada en la de Shizu-chan. – El informante iluminó el suelo del lado de la habitación en donde Shizuo se encontraba completamente dormido.

No hay nada... ¿Se fueron? – Interrogó Amai curioso de que no hubiera nada.

Si, se fueron muertos de miedo de aquí~. ¿Sabes por qué? – Dijo Izaya levantándolo del suelo.

¿Por qué? – Amai lo miró mientras lo alzaban en el aire.

Porque aquí hay un monstruo más temible~. – Izaya iluminó al dormido Shizuo.

¿Papá es un monstruo? ¿Es malo? – El niño preguntó algo atemorizado.

Realmente no sabía nada de su supuesto padre hasta el momento…

¿Eh…? mmm… - El pelinegro recordó que estaba hablando de Shizuo con un niño de tres años, así que debía medirse al hablar para esconder su odio por el bartender.

Si es un monstruo, pero no es malo. Él solo asusta a los monstruos malos. Es… ¿Un monstruo bueno? – Contestó Izaya levemente molesto por sus propias palabras.

No aceptaba a Shizuo por ser un monstruo.

No había forma que fuera un “monstruo bueno”.

Pero podía al menos aceptar que Shizuo no lastimaría a un niño, pensándose él mismo como un niño en el lugar de Amai.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por imaginar aquello.

Tal vez todavía estaba medio dormido.

Aceptar que la maldita bestia tenía algo bueno desde su punto le fastidiaba.

Sin embargo ahora tenían los dos una tregua que debían respetar.

Así que no arruinaría la imagen de Shizuo frente a Amai, en caso de que de verdad fuera su hijo.

Un monstruo bueno que puede espantar otros monstruos. Así que duerme con él para que no tengas miedo. ¿Sí? – Insistió Izaya para que Amai no fuera a asfixiarlo después. Estaba seguro que el abrazo de Amai sería una simple cosquilla para Shizuo.

Está bien. – Accedió el niño acostándose a lado de Shizuo.

Buenas noches~. – Dijo Izaya arropándolo para que se durmiera.

Buenas noches, Izaya. – Contestó de vuelta Amai antes de quedarse dormido.

Izaya en lo que iba caminando hacia su cama, se percató que algo se había movido en la ventana y el corrió a ver qué era, pero no encontró nada.

¿Sería imaginación mía…? – Izaya siguió hacia su cama.

Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado...

En el muro del exterior una lagartija con forma acuosa escalaba hacia a la azotea para ocultarse en un oscuro rincón mientras esperaba la orden de su maestro para aparecer.   


	17. ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 42.

¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¡Al fin regresé! – Shizuka reía mientras lloraba de la emoción después de haber pasado por muchas penurias antes de poder llegar a la Capital.

Si, felicidades. Has conseguido uno de los objetivos de tu lista. – Dijo la operadora de la caja de cobros.

¡Sí! – Shizuka se acercó a la caja totalmente ilusionado, el esfuerzo de arrastrar a semejante mastodonte desde el área de la antena n°45 debía ser grandemente recompensado.

Este es tu pago. – La cajera dejó en el espacio de entrega solo 50 monedas de oro.

¡Qué bien! ¡50 monedas…! – Dijo Shizuka feliz hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Disculpe… ¿El Secuestrador de Doncellas no tenía una recompensa de 5,000 monedas de oro? – Preguntó Shizuka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ah, es verdad. Usted todavía estaba en el desierto cuando pasó eso… Resulta que el Secuestrador dejó ir a todas las mujeres que tenía cautivas y luego se unió a una organización criminal casi al instante. Por eso la recompensa bajo notablemente. – Contestó la operadora.

¿Eh…? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cuándo p-pasó eso? – Shizuka luchaba por contener las ganas de llorar.

Pues creo que fue en la tarde de hace cinco días. – Dijo ella.

¡Hahahahahaha! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! – El rubio ya estaba llorando en un rincón.

¿…? – La mujer no sabía qué decir, era la primera vez que lo veía así. No era el Shizuka que siempre venía a coquetearle en su tiempo libre.

En la noche de hace cinco días lo capturé jajaja… - El dinero que había ganado por el bastardo infeliz no le alcanzaría ni para sobrevivir una semana.

Prometía nunca más volverse a esforzar por algo.

Siempre le sucedían cosas así.

No entendía como había podido creer que todo sería diferente.

Orihara Izaya… ¿De cuánto es su recompensa actual? – Preguntó Shizuka.

mmm… 20,000 monedas de oro más un regalo sorpresa. – Dijo la mujer.

¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Bien! ¡Pescaré a ese maldito mocoso! – Dijo el desmotivado hombre.

Prometería una segunda cosa ese mismo día.

Atraparía a Orihara Izaya o él dejaría de llamarse Heiwajima Shizuo.


	18. Conversaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 43.

**10 AÑOS EN EL PASADO**

**IKEBUKURO**

**RAIJIN**

Ah… Más quejas. – Kyouko dijo para sí misma mientras descubría que no había traído un paraguas y que la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte como para aventurarse a caminar bajo ella.

Ella mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba los tiempos en que era felicitada por los logros de Izaya en la escuela, pero también sabía que esos méritos no alegraban en absoluto a su hijo. En el pasado, cada vez que conseguía algo era como si lo amargara a él. Por esto y el asunto de Kanra, ella no había vuelto a presionarlo más.

Faltaba poco para que Izaya saliera de su jurisdicción y huyera de ella.

Al menos intentaría hacer las cosas más llevaderas para no destruir la pobre relación que tenían.

¿Orihara-san? ¿No trajo paraguas? Puede venir conmigo si quiere. – Dijo una mujer detrás de ella que comenzaba a abrir su paraguas.

¿Eh? ¿Está segura, Heiwajima-san? – Preguntó Kyouko con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

Este podía ser un momento sumamente incómodo para ella.

La madre del chico al que Izaya le hacía la vida de cuadritos le estaba ofreciendo ir con ella en su paraguas.

Jaja, puedes llamarme Namiko. No hay problema~. – Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño con sus ojos cargados de tranquilidad puestos en Kyouko.

Ya veo. Entonces llámame Kyouko. – Dijo la pelinegra.

Oh, Kyouko-chan~. – Namiko dijo feliz.

No agregues el “chan”. Me molesta. – Dijo Kyouko recordando que su hijo todavía la llamaba así.

¿Por qué, Kyouko-chan? – Preguntó la mujer extrañada.

Tú… ¿Lo haces a propósito, verdad? – La pelinegra suspiró al ver por la expresión de la otra mujer que no había forma que la dejara de llamar así.

¿Yo? Para nada~. – Dijo Namiko tomándola del brazo para caminar bajo la lluvia.

Puedes dejarme en la siguiente parada si quieres. Por aquí pasan los autobuses que van hacía mi casa. – Sugirió Kyouko.

Pero eso es muy aburrido, es la primera vez que te hablo y… ¿Ya te quieres ir a tu casa? Vamos a comer por ahí. Conozco una buena pastelería por aquí cerca, podemos esperar a que pase la lluvia allí. ¿O es que quieres mojarte cuando los autos pasen cerca de la parada? Hay un enorme charco ahí. – Dijo Namiko.

Si lo pones así, no puedo negarme. – Respondió la pelinegra siendo incapaz de huir de la madre del archienemigo de su hijo.

**EN LA PASTELERÍA**

En serio… Creo que esto es raro. Es mejor que me vaya. – Dijo Kyouko mirando el trozo de un pastel muy bien elaborado frente a ella.

¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los dulces? – Preguntó Namiko con una expresión de no entender las razones de que Kyouko quisiera irse aun con la tormenta cayendo en la ciudad.

Es obvio. ¿No? Mi hijo hace enojar cada cinco segundos al tuyo… - Kyouko cortó un pedazo del pastel con un tenedor para intentar comer y dejar a un lado su creciente ansiedad porque deseaba que esa tensión se fuera de una vez por todas. Era más fácil tratar con la gente que tenía un rencor contra ella o hacia alguno de sus familiares que esperar que la bomba cayera pacientemente.

Sabía que vendría un reclamo de la madre de Heiwajima Shizuo y con justa razón.

¿Y eso qué tiene? Mi hijo también molesta al tuyo. ¡Eso es parte de la juventud! – Namiko dijo feliz.

¿Eh? ¿Tú definición de juventud es lanzar galones de gasolina desde el tercer piso de tu plantel estudiantil? – Dijo ella incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando de la madre del hombre que sería apodado el “El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro” en el futuro.

Se podía decir que esperaba una respuesta diferente de Heiwajima Namiko.

También a lanzar máquinas expendedoras y demás cosas. Aunque no es lo que lances, es más bien lo que… ¿hagas? – Dijo Namiko con un dedo en su mentón pensando sus palabras.

¿Lo que hagas…? En pocas palabras estás diciendo que es parte de su juventud el que ellos quieran asesinarse a diario. ¿No? – Dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo con el reciente impulso de sacar un cigarrillo pero se contuvo.

Necesitaba dejar de fumar…

No lo dije de esa forma, pero ese es el punto. Nadie más puede arreglar esa disputa más que ellos. Si quisieran matarse de verdad, ya lo hubieran hecho. ¡Quizás solo saben demostrarse su aprecio de esa forma! – Dijo Namiko con flores imaginarias danzando a su alrededor mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Kyouko no sabía qué responder a eso.

Por eso solo comenzó a reír.

¿Kyouko-chan? – Namiko la miró sonriente.

Era la primera vez que veía a la mujer que siempre iba a las citaciones con una mirada letal en su rostro reírse de esa manera.

E-Es que… ¡¿Demostrarse su aprecio?! ¡Jajajajajajaja! Lo siento… Es que en verdad esto me dio risa. – Kyouko seguía riendo.

Quizás no es exactamente aprecio. Pero mi Shizuo no interactúa con muchas personas además de Shinra-kun, así que el que él haya “añadido” a otra persona a su círculo social me alegra mucho. Izaya-kun lo rechaza con sus palabras pero de igual forma sigue alrededor de él. Es demasiado contradictorio… - Dijo Namiko.

Jajaja… Izaya ya no interactúa profundamente con nadie más que Shinra. Un amigo en común eh… Es algo gracioso. – Dijo Kyouko. Ya las cosas se habían vuelto muy diferentes con Izaya desde que Kanra había dejado ese mundo. Más que interactuar, a Izaya solo le gustaba jugar con las personas.

Aunque siento un poco de lastima por Shinra-kun, él tiene que estar en medio de la exposición radiactiva de juventud de ellos dos… - Dijo Namiko sonriendo.

Es verdad. Pobre chico~. – Kyouko sintió algo de pena por él.

Pero era lógico pensar que si a Shinra de verdad le molestara todo eso, el problema se solucionaría simplemente alejándose de ellos, sin embargo él no se alejaba de Izaya y Shizuo. Por eso para Kyouko, Shinra era otra persona contradictoria al igual que los otros dos. Quizás el que ellos tres estuvieran juntos era porque sus naturalezas toxicas solos les permitían convivir con el tipo de personalidades que poseían cada uno de ellos.

Por supuesto, no digo que no me molestara todo esto al principio, pero era injusto culpar a Izaya-kun por todo. Mi Shizuo ha tenido la oportunidad de ignorarlo pero no lo ha hecho según lo que me dijo mi lindo Kasuka. Imagino que es lo mismo con Kyouko-chan. ¿No? – Interrogó la castaña.

Es lo mismo. Izaya pudo haber dejado en paz a Shizuo-kun después de ese incidente, pero sigue detrás de él… - Respondió ella.

¿Lo ves? Así que no intentes correr cuando me veas. Seamos amigas. ¿Sí? Realmente nunca he sido muy atlética, por eso puedo caerme si te persigo. – Pidió la mujer.

¿Es necesario perseguirme…? – Preguntó Kyouko extrañada del afán de la otra mujer.

Es que se nota que no eres muy amigable con la gente y que los rechazas en el primer instante. Por eso tenía pensando perseguirte y traerte aquí para deshacer los malos entendidos que pudiera haber. Mi familia no te odia a ti ni a tus hijos por lo que sucede entre Shizuo e Izaya. Quería decirte eso. – Contestó Namiko.

Ya veo. Así que esto ya lo tenías premeditado. Qué mujer más calculadora. – Dijo Kyouko sin medirse.

Algo así~. Pero no me digas calculadora. Me haces sonar como una villana, a mí me gusta ser la heroína. – Dijo Namiko.

Heroína eh… Me gusta más ser la villana, siento que va más conmigo. – Dijo Kyouko.

Ser la villana le iba tan bien que lastimaba porque era su destino.

Al menos ser la villana para Izaya.

No te veo como una villana en estos momentos. ¿Eres algo así como embajadora de la paz? – Dijo Namiko.

Eso no tiene sentido, Namiko. – Dijo Kyouko enarcando una ceja.

Lo único bueno de este extraño encuentro con la madre de Heiwajima Shizuo era que al menos Izaya ya no tenía aquella familia como su enemigo.

Solo a Shizuo, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado.


	19. ¿Quieres jugar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 44.

**SHINJUKU**

**VARIOS AÑOS ATRÁS**

Ah, Namie-san se está demorando mucho… - Izaya estaba aburrido mirando las salas de chat sin ver algo interesante.  Ya llevaba varios días en que no sucedía nada que mereciera su atención y si en tal caso había algo era demasiado normal para su gusto. 

Miaaaaaau, miaaaaaau. – Dos maullidos despegaron la mirada de Izaya de la pantalla.

¿Necesitas algo, Shizu-chan? Es raro que maúlles cuando estoy cerca. – Dijo Izaya notando que el gato que ahora le pertenecía a Namie, estaba a unos metros de su pupitre mirándolo fijamente.

El gato volvió a maullar en un tono que parecía que estaba pidiendo algo en específico.

Izaya se levantó con la esperanza de que esta vez Shizu-chan no lo rechazara como siempre, pero este solo se alejó de él, no sin antes sisearle molesto.

Ah, y yo que pensé que éramos amigos. Lastimas mis sentimientos, Shizu-chan~. – Dijo Izaya viendo al gato de nuevo muy lejos de él. Decidió que mejor no lo molestaba, necesitaba salir más tarde y una arañada no se vería bonita en su cara, ya que ese ere el lugar en el que siempre apuntaba Shizu-chan para atacarlo. Se volvió a sentar en su silla de cuero para seguir leyendo las noticias que había en la red.

Un dirigible fue robado de las instalaciones ayer por la madrugada. No hay testigos... ¿Es en serio? Se roban algo tan grande y… ¿Nadie vio nada? ¡Increíble! Lástima que no fue en Ikebukuro. – Dijo Izaya volviendo a escuchar otro maullido cerca. Ahí estaba Shizu-chan mirándolo de nuevo de la misma forma que antes.

¿Miaaau? Miaaaau. – Dijo Izaya repitiendo el maullido del gato a ver si le “decía” algo más entendible.

Miaaaaaau. Ramiaaaaau. Ruuuuuuuuu. – El maullido de Shizu-chan cambió algo al tratar de “responderle” a Izaya.

¿Ruuuuuuuuuu? Eso es nuevo. – Izaya buscó en su escritorio un hilo de nylon que había guardado ahí y lo ató a una pelota para gatos algo emocionado.

Tal vez lo que quieres es jugar. ¿Te aburriste de ignorarme~? – Preguntó Izaya con una sonrisa.

Al fin tenía la atención del pequeño gato mal humorado.

Miauuuuuu… - La respuesta del gato al informante le pareció como si dijera “en tus sueños”.

¡Ya veremos! – El pelinegro lanzó la pelota amarrada con el cordón para arrastrarla cerca del gato que hacía lo posible para no mirarla y caer en el anzuelo de Izaya.

¡Miiaaaau! – El gato miró con decisión a Izaya diciendo algo como “¡No voy a caer, humano!” o eso le parecía a él.

Jajajajaja. Es muy buena tu resistencia a mi juguete, pero cuando ponga esto en él… ¡No podrás resistirte! ¡Vas a perder! – Gritó Izaya tomando demasiado en serio las miradas del gato a su cuidado. Buscó en su escritorio y tomó lo que llevaría a la derrota a Shizu-chan.

Ni siquiera Shizuo podría ignorar este objeto sin decir algo.

Era un ítem infalible para causar disturbios en el interior de las personas que lo odiaban.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…**

No me esperaba eso de ti, Shizu-chan. – Dijo Namie asombrada al ver al gato jugando con la pelota que Izaya le había dejado mientras este la jalaba.

Para que veas. Puedo ablandar el corazón de los gatos amargados~. – Dijo Izaya demasiado radiante y presuntuoso desde la perspectiva de Namie.

¿Le diste de comer algo raro, verdad? – Preguntó ella aun no creyéndose lo que veía.

No, mejor que eso. – Izaya señaló un poco triste pero a la vez feliz hacia la pelota.

Namie se agachó y observó con detenimiento la pelota para entender el truco de Izaya.

Ya veo. Ya decía yo que estaba demasiado feliz mordiendo esa pelota… – Namie suspiró.

Izaya había pegado con cinta adhesiva su foto en la pelota…


	20. Descubrimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 45~

**13 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**RUINAS DE LA ANTENA N°45**

Él no lo entendía.

¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentirse molesto al ver a su amigo interactuando con el sexo femenino?

¿Acaso sentía envidia de la popularidad de Kadota?

No.

Rokujo no podía creer que fuera eso.

Él siempre quería lo mejor para su amigo.

A sus catorce años de vida dudaba que eso hubiera cambiado súbitamente.

¿Entonces qué era lo que lo perturbaba tanto?

Era como un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué era eso…?

Quizás sentía que estaba siendo desplazado.

No era como si esas mismas chicas no le hablaran a él también. Aunque él no sentía eso que detectaba en él mismo cuando hablaba con Kadota. Tampoco es que fuera una persona marginada porque él podía hablar con todos normalmente y establecía vínculos con ellos como cualquier individuo en una sociedad.

Aun así…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su vínculo con Kadota era el más valioso?

¿Rokujo? ¿Te pasa algo? Te has quedado mirando la nada un buen rato. – Kadota se puso en frente del rostro de Rokujo haciéndolo caer por la impresión de la cercanía al suelo.

¡Ahh! ¿Estás bien? – Kadota miró al confundido Rokujo en el piso.

E-Estoy bien. ¡Solo me asustaste! ¡Es-Estaba pensando en una técnica nueva de hielo! Jajajajajajajajaja… - Rokujo comenzó a reír para ocultar su propio sobresalto.

Esa cercanía repentina casi lo mata de un ataque cardiaco.

Es eso a lo que se refería cuando no entendía qué le pasaba.

¿Por qué diablos se ponía de esa forma?

Solo era Kadota.

¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba de la nada?

¿Tal vez sufría de un mal terminal relacionado a ese órgano?

Él no lo sabía.

No quería decirle esto a un doctor.

Más bien a nadie.

Por alguna razón lo hacía sentir avergonzado.

Por supuesto no sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento.

¿Ah, sí? Eso es bueno. A propósito, quería preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros. – Dijo Kadota feliz.

¿Ir? ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Rokujo recomponiéndose.

Vamos a las ruinas que están al este. Queremos ver cosas del mundo del pasado. – Dijo Kadota emocionado.

¡Yo quiero ir! – Rokujo se levantó del suelo.

Iría de paseo para despejar ese sentir extraño que tenía su vida de cuadritos.

No hay nada peor que ser atacado por algo que no entiendes.

**EN LAS RUINAS**

¿A dónde se fueron…? No debí dar vuelta en esa esquina. – Dijo Rokujo caminando por un sendero de luz que estaba lleno de los escombros de algunos edificios.

No escuchaba la voz de nadie cerca.

En medio de su búsqueda, su vista se fijó en algo que parecía ser un libro, el cual recogió algo curioso de su contenido porque no era muy normal encontrar documentos en esos lugares, debido a que el gobierno hacia un seguimiento de todos para llevárselos a la capital. Teniendo eso en mente lo abrió esperando leer algo prohibido y así descubrir un secreto nacional que beneficiaría a la guerrilla.

Pero lo que se encontró fue…

Un manga shoujo.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Dibujos? ¿Quién compraría un libro lleno de dibujos? – La lógica de ese tiempo no le brindaba respuesta sobre el extraño hallazgo de Rokujo. Por eso decidió leerlo desde el principio para entender qué tenía de especial para los habitantes del mundo del pasado. ¿Qué era lo que los haría decidirse por obtener esto que solo le parecían garabatos con forma?

Para su suerte estaba en japonés…

**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

No puede ser… - Dijo Rokujo después de ser atrapado por completo por el volumen que resultó ser un tomo único.

Era eso…

Solo podía ser eso.

No había otra cosa que lo explicara.

Un doctor se quedaría corto en la explicación que le había dado este simple libro que él consideraba que no era valioso al principio.

Le había dado la respuesta que haría llamar a su supuesta enfermedad terminal con un nombre que lo perseguiría por los siguientes años.

No deseaba quedar sufriendo como la chica del manga a la que su amor jamás había sido correspondido en toda la historia.

Le parecía doloroso saber qué era lo que le esperaba.

Pero era sorprendente que la protagonista hubiera soportado todo eso en silencio.

Nunca le pidió ayuda a nadie.

Fue rechazada por él, porque ya existía alguien más en la vida de esa persona.

Una vida en la que ella no cabía.

Y para no estorbarle ella decidió sellar sus emociones para evitar pensar en él.

Ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado de Kadota, sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza.

Si todavía la protagonista que era mujer y que podía tener más oportunidades para triunfar, no lo había hecho. Imagínense él que era hombre y que le gustaba otro hombre. Ya de por sí, sus oportunidades en su mente quedaban reducidas a cero. 

Su amor era extraño.

Probablemente jamás sería entendido por el mundo en donde vivía.

Kadota no lo aceptaría a pesar de que viniera con buenas intenciones debido a que era algo que no debía ser.

Entonces él debía sellar aquel sentimiento antes de que fuera más fuerte y peligroso.

Debía borrarlo antes de que no pudiera controlarlo ahora que apenas estaba empezando.

Tenía que sellarlo como la chica del manga.

En su corazón.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

Tenía que dejar algo a la vista de él mismo para recordarse lo que no debía sentir y evitar ser lastimado con la verdad. Además quería evitarse que otras mujeres se acercaran a él mismo, porque no creía poder pasar en la sociedad como alguien normal. Dudaba mucho que él mirara a una mujer y quizás a otro hombre después de Kadota.

Ya estaba condenado su destino melodramáticamente en su mente.

O así su adolescencia se lo hacía ver…

Para él era como el fin del mundo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

¿Rokujo? – Kadota se quedó estupefacto.

¿Sí~? – Preguntó Rokujo radiantemente con su nueva apariencia femenina.

¿Por qué estás vestido así…? ¿Pasó algo? – Kadota a decir verdad no sabía que preguntar.

Mi doctor personal me recetó que me vistiera de chica para lidiar con mi mal cardiaco. – Dijo Rokujo en broma aunque técnicamente había sido de esa forma.

Su doctor era un manga y su mal cardiaco era amor.

¡¿Mal cardiaco?! No me habías dicho que estabas enfermo… Diablos, tendré que evitar que hagas cosas peligrosas. – Kadota dijo paranoicamente.

No es eso. Kado-Kadota. Yo solo br-brome-… - Vio como Kadota lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó de vuelta como una “princesa” de cuentos.

El que él se vistiera de mujer era solo para sellar simbólicamente sus emociones por Kadota.

Nada más que eso.

Estando bajo las ropas de una chica, él podía fortalecer su espíritu y evitar hundirse en la amargura de su amor no correspondido.

O eso le decía su extraña lógica nacida de ese momento de reflexión que había llegado a su mente el día anterior.

Solo él necesitaba entenderlo.

Era más fuerte con esa ropa.

Mentalmente al menos…

Además era más fresco y cómodo para sobrevivir al pésimo clima del desierto.


	21. Sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 46~

Izaya caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de Shizuo con un rostro lleno de determinación.

Respiró profundo con culpa mientras tocaba la entrada de madera con tristeza.

 _¿Shizu-chan?_ – El pelinegro pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar adentro.

Al no escuchar ningún sonido comenzó a entonar su canción con animosidad.

_¿Y si destruimos Ikebukuro?_

_Ven sal a golpear._

_Ya no te puedo fastidiar jamás, Shizu-chan sal, parece que no estas…_

_Solíamos ser enemigos y ya no más._

_No entiendo lo que pasoooooooó._

_¿Y si destruimos Ikebukuro?_

_No tiene que ser destrucción._

_¡Lárgate, maldita pulga!_ – Gritó Shizuo hastiado desde adentro.

 _Ya me voy…_ \- Dijo Izaya asustado huyendo despavorido.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LA MISMA HORA**

La puerta de Shizuo fue tocada de nuevo como el día anterior.

_¿Y si destruimos Ikebukuro?_

_En Shooter hay que pasear._

_Tu persecución hace falta aquí._

_¡Con las señales de tránsito comencé hablaaaar!_ – Izaya cantó esta frase con desesperación sosteniendo una señal de tránsito con el símbolo de ‘Stop’.

 _No te rindas ‘Stop’._ – Miró el letrero haciendo una pausa con una sonrisa.

 _Es algo aburrido… solamente escuchar a Shinra decir… Celty aquí y Celty allaaaaaaá._ – Alzó la voz agarrándose los cabellos hasta que Shizuo abrió la puerta para llevarlo al interior de su departamento, ya harto de tanto recital.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Y ese fue mi sueño de ayer. ¿Crees que signifique algo? – Dijo Erika con emoción mientras relataba su extraño sueño a Kanri.

¿Qué estabas viendo “esa” película después de presenciar una pelea a muerte de Shizuo e Izaya? – Kanri enarcó una ceja incrédula de que su mente estuviera simulando aquella escena con esos dos.

¡Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo…! Fue así… - Erika recordó que iba a rentar una película cuando Shizuo e Izaya se aparecieron con una de sus persecuciones mortales.

¿Y no recuerdas qué pasó después? – Preguntó Kanri algo interesada en el sueño.

Supongo que hubo hard yaoi adentro para hacer las “paces”. Hoy pensaré en ellos para empezar el sueño desde donde acabó. – Dijo feliz la mujer imaginando todas las posibilidades que se podían dar después de que Shizuo jalara a Izaya dentro del departamento.  

Ella sería capaz de buscar yaoi hasta en su mismo subconsciente si era posible.


	22. Conversaciones sin sentido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 47~

**(Momento en que Shizuo e Izaya salen de la antena para seguir a las ninjas que se le habían escapado).**

¿Por qué Shizuo-san está tan agotado? – Preguntó Mila sin entender el estado del rubio.

¿Agotado? Yo lo veo normal. Ignóralo. Y ustedes suban. Shizu-chan quiere ir a pie. – Dijo Izaya haciendo énfasis con desprecio al mirarlo.

Maldita pulga… Tú. – Shizuo agarró el brazo de Izaya para jalarlo hacia abajo dejando a Aoba quien ayudaba subir al herido Mila sobre Patas.

¡Oi! ¡Espera! ¡Shizu-chan! – Izaya luchaba para soltarse pero antes de que lo lograra, Patas había emprendido el vuelo dejándolos a los dos ahí.

¡Patas! ¡No me abandones con el cavernícola! – Gritó Izaya pero Patas había sido “comprado” por una galleta de animalitos que tenía Shizuo en su bolsillo y que había sido lanzada para que la mascota la persiguiera.

Bien, esta es mi venganza por lo de hace un rato. – Dijo Shizuo soltando a Izaya mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Que yo sepa, lo de hace un rato fue mi venganza sobre tu venganza anterior. Te lo merecías por acosador sexual, Shizu-chan~. -  Dijo Izaya caminando detrás de Shizuo con fastidio.

¿Jah? ¿Tú hablando de acoso sexual? ¿Es en serio, Izaya? – Dijo con molestia Shizuo recordando lo que había pasado veinte minutos antes.

**VEINTE MINUTOS ANTES**

¡Patas! ¡Al fin te encontramos! – Dijo Izaya subiéndose sobre la quimera.

Según Shinra, ya acabaron con los enemigos. – Dijo Shizuo guardando su celular y subiendo también al lomo de Patas.

A Izaya le dio un leve escalofrío el tener a Shizuo tan cerca y peor fue cuando este cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Realmente todavía estaban muy frescas las memorias del ataque acosador de Shizuo horas atrás cuando intentó buscarle pelea. El que él estuviera demasiado cerca era algo que no deseaba y menos cuando sabía que podía intentar hacer algo como lo anteriormente mencionado.

¿Qué esperas, Izaya? – Preguntó Shizuo al ver a Izaya demasiado pensativo.

Shizu-chan. Esta es mi venganza. – Izaya empujó con su mano a Shizuo hacia el suelo y emprendió la huida sobre la quimera lo más rápido posible.

¡Ya verás!  ¡Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya! – Gritó Shizuo corriendo detrás de la bestia en pleno vuelo.

¿Qué? No te escucho, Shizu-chan. – Izaya hizo el amague de poner su mano junto a su oreja para intentar escuchar a Shizuo en son de burla.

Eso era algo que se merecía por haberse atrevido a hacer “eso” con él antes.

**DE VUELTA A ESTE PRESENTE**

¿De nuevo esta conversación? En puntos de acoso sexual tú vas en la delantera, Shizu-chan. – Dijo Izaya.

No, yo creo que estamos empatados a decir verdad. Me he puesto al corriente solo en estos dos días. – Contestó Shizuo sin voltear.

Lo dudo. Excediste tus puntos de acoso hace unas horas. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Repetir la velada del primero de enero? Si eso es lo que tienes en mente, es mejor que lo olvides. Aun puedes quitarle la pareja a Shizuka. ¿Sabes? – Sugirió Izaya con gracia.

Podría ser… Pero como ya te dije, es más divertido acosarte a ti porque ya sé que te molesta, Izaya-kun~. – Respondió Shizuo volteando con una sonrisa. Quería ver que reacción tendría su respuesta en el pelinegro, aun cuando esta lo comprometía en más de una manera.

Especialmente si Karisawa Erika estaba escuchando.

¡Esto es un progreso! Ahora aceptas que me estás acosando. Ojala hubiera podido grabar eso. Me hubiera servido de evidencia en caso de que quisieras llegar más lejos. – Dijo Izaya en broma.

Al menos él esperaba que fuera solo una broma.

¿Shizuo no iría más lejos que ese beso, verdad?

No te preocupes, no dejaré ni una sola evidencia en caso de que me dé ganas de llegar más “lejos” contigo. – Dijo Shizuo en igual tono de broma.

Kyaaaa~. ¿Shizu-chan piensa hacerlo a la fuerza? Qué miedo. Ya entiendo porque no tienes novia. Si le sales con estos poemas de “amor” se van a espantar las pobres. Te regalaré un libro de poemas cursis que podrían matarte de diabetes, aunque creo que eso no es un problema para ti si consumes tantos dulces. – Prometió Izaya.

No necesito el libro de poemas. No tendré que decirle nada a alguien que estará amordazado y vendado. – Dijo Shizuo para descolocar a Izaya.

Vaya, jajajaja… ¿Eres de esos que le gusta el SM? ¡Nunca pensé que tus intereses se fueran por ese lado! Definitivamente no califico como tu “tipo”. Mejor busca alguien lo suficientemente loco para seguirte, Shizu-chan~. – Dictaminó Izaya.

Para tu desgracia, calificas… – Shizuo dijo eso estrechando los ojos con molestia sin despegar la vista del frente.

Para desgracia de ambos, Shizuo comenzaba a pensarlo…

Qué buen bromista eres, Shizu-chan. Jajaja… - Izaya dijo eso un poco confundido, ya que había sonado en serio por parte del otro, pero luego lo desmintió en su mente para su propia salud mental.

Era imposible.

Shizuo no podía estar pensando eso.

¿Verdad?


	23. ¿Flan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 49~

**RAIRA**

**7 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Muchachos, en la clase de hoy prepararemos flan. He decidido tomar esto como una nota importante para la clase, así que esfuércense y recuerden que la cocina es amor~. – Dijo la profesora de economía familiar.

El nombre de esta profesora era Sugimura Kanako.

Ella había entrado una semana atrás, cuando las pruebas finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Por esto, a Kanako se le había encargado el evaluar a los estudiantes de esa asignatura para que fuera acostumbrándose al ambiente de trabajo. Como era una practicante, a ella no le pareció que fuera un problema. Claro estaba que ella desconocía por completo la fama de esta institución, y aún peor, la existencia de ciertos estudiantes problemáticos en aquella clase en específico.

Profesora. ¿Serán los mismos grupos de siempre? – Preguntó un estudiante.

No, esta vez hice el sorteo, ya que estamos hablando de una prueba. Quiero ver cuánto compañerismo hay entre ustedes. – Dijo ella pensando que hasta de ese punto tomaría nota para sacar la calificación final.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Se escucharon las voces decepcionadas de algunos estudiantes, pero la profesora no le importó mucho. Quería ver qué tal eran aquellos alumnos con el trabajo en equipo.

**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

“Ella dijo compañerismo… ¿Verdad?” – Todos los estudiantes en aquel salón tenían ese pensamiento en sus cabezas al ver cuáles eran los integrantes del primer grupo.

Si había una palabra que describía lo que había en esos dos que encabezaban la lista de aquel equipo esa sería…

Odio.

El más puro odio por el cual eran tan conocidos en el plantel.

Sugimura Kanako no sabía a qué seres había unido para condenar la clase a una fiesta de cosas voladoras y filosas.

Este es el grupo 1. Lo repetiré si no escucharon. Orihara, Heiwajima, Tamayo y Saotome. – Repitió Kanako volviendo a dejar a la clase en un profundo silencio.

Un profundo silencio que solo era destrozado por los comentarios burlescos de cierto chico de lentes.

Jajajajaja. Han mencionado la palabra compañerismo y luego el nombre de ustedes dos. ¿No les parece gracioso? – Dijo Shinra a los dos que  estaban algo cerca de él.

Cállate, Shinra. No hay forma que haga grupo con esa maldita pulga. – Dijo Shizuo negándose por completo a cooperar.

No creo que las bestias puedan cocinar algo decente. Temo que Shizu-chan se coma lo que estoy preparando como si fuera un perro. ¿Profesora, me deja ponerle un bozal a Shizu-chan mientras cocinamos? – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa que irritó más a Shizuo en su lugar.

¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Te pondré ese bozal a ti! – Shizuo sujetó a Izaya de repente por la camiseta sin importarle que Kanako estuviera presente.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede? – Kanako exclamó asustada.

Profesora… Exijo un grupo de dos. No hay forma que podamos sobrevivir a esos dos. – Dijo Tamayo sin perder tiempo.

Ellos se llevan como el agua y el aceite a fuego máximo. No podemos estar con ellos. Moriremos antes de que el flan esté listo. Háganos caso. Los otros profesores nunca los ponen juntos en el mismo grupo, o si lo hacen, siempre dejan a Kadota y a Kishitani. ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, pido un intercambio! – Dijo Saotome casi como un ruego.

¿Eh…? No. Deben aprender a llevarse bien. Orihara. Heiwajima. ¡Llévense bien…! – Dijo tímidamente Kanako.

¿Qué? – Shizuo e Izaya la miraron con sus auras asesinas al nivel de poder freír un pollo con la intensidad de su odio.

“¡Dan miedo!” – Kanako se quedó sin voz por el temor que transmitían ellos dos.

Shizuo. Déjalo. No causes problemas. – Kadota apareció y puso una mano en el hombro de Shizuo.

“¡Kadota! ¡Eres nuestro héroe!” – Gritaron todos los demás en sus mentes, viendo que era la única alma dispuesta a parar este enfrentamiento que podía tornarse en uno muy sangriento si no se hacía nada.

Bien dicho, Dotachin~. – Dijo Izaya quitando la mano de Shizuo de su camiseta.

La mirada de Izaya al hacerlo estaba cargada de burla.

Shizuo solo quería golpearlo hasta que no fuera capaz de hacer esa expresión.

Deberías dejar de provocarlo en clase, Izaya. Podrías crear una estampida humana tratando de huir del peligro. – Dijo Shinra con una sonrisa viendo que todos estaban listos para correr en cualquier momento.

No se puede evitar~. Si Shizu-chan no fuera tan bestia podría evitarse esto. – Dijo Izaya caminando hacia su grupo.

Shizuo. Solo intenta tolerarlo un rato. Recuerda que estamos a un mes y medio de graduarnos. Si te expulsan no podrás disfrutar de tu diploma. No quieres que tu familia entristezca. ¿Verdad? – Kadota intentaba calmar a Shizuo con todos los argumentos que tenía a mano.

Está bien. Solo hoy. – Dijo Shizuo fastidiado caminando hacia su nuevo grupo.

No podía dejar que por culpa de las provocaciones de Izaya, él fuera expulsado en la recta final. Estaba seguro que no vería a Izaya después de la graduación. Esperaba tanto el no que tener cruzar sus caminos nunca más. Por eso se calmaría y dejaría pasar cualquier cosa que dijera él durante ese día.

Shizu-chan~. Esforcémonos por el flan~. – Izaya dijo esto al verlo llegar hasta la mesa de ellos.

No metas tus patas sucias de insecto en el postre, Izaya-kun~. – Advirtió Shizuo.

Al mirarse ambos con molestia, un leve recuerdo pasó por sus mentes fugazmente.

Pudín.

El incidente del pudín del año anterior hizo una inesperada aparición al estar relacionado a un postre como el flan.  

Inmediatamente Shizuo e Izaya se pusieron lo más lejos del otro en la mesa dejando extrañados a Tamayo y Saotome quienes no entendían ese repentino comportamiento. Aunque para ellos era conveniente porque así podrían terminar el flan si ninguna baja en el salón y con sus vidas intactas.

La siguiente media hora, ni Shizuo ni Izaya dijeron ni una sola palabra mientras el postre se terminaba sin más complicaciones.

Ya todos se pueden ir. He evaluado sus postres aunque los del grupo 1… No me parece que hayan cooperado los cuatro. Solo Tamayo y Saotome trabajaron. No se vale solo ver. – Kanako volvía a su modo de profesora normal, borrando de su cabeza lo que había pasado media hora atrás.

Profesora Sugimura. De verdad no nos importa que ellos no hayan cooperado. Nos dieron… ¿apoyo moral? – Tamayo intentaba que Kanako dejara pasar el asunto.

No. Ellos dos tendrán que hacer un flan. Solo tomaré en cuenta el trabajo de ustedes dos. Recuerden, debe haber compañerismo. – Kanako sentenció poniendo la calificación solo a los dos que trabajaron.

No hay forma que haya cooperación con esos dos… Ríndase y viva para contar esta historia a sus nietos. – Dijo Saotome dramáticamente.

No, olvídala. Debemos salvarnos ahora. ¡Corre y no mires atrás, Saotome! – Tamayo jaló del brazo a Saotome para escapar con los demás estudiantes que sabían que en cualquier momento podría arder Troya de nuevo.

Qué exagerados. Lo más que puede pasar es que vuelen muchas sillas por la ventana. – Dijo Shinra en el pasillo.

No creo que eso sea bueno… - Dijo Kadota algo nervioso.

No podían hacer nada por ellos, la profesora había dejado clara su decisión con respecto a la nota final de economía familiar.

Bien, me iré durante una hora. Cuando regrese debe estar listo el flan. Solo diviértanse preparándolo y hagan las paces. Está muy mal llevarse así cuando son compañeros. Ah, y la cocina es amor~~. – La profesora rara salió del salón dejando a los otros dos con un lema que solo les fastidiaba interiormente, si no fuera una asignatura ellos se hubieran largado de una vez a sus casas.

Aunque no es como si fuera una asignatura importante de cualquier forma.

La cocina es amor, pero nos deja una hora para matarnos aquí. Jajajaja… Solo me provoca reír. – Dijo Izaya notando que Shinra había aprovechado para huir cuando no estaba viendo.

Izaya suponía que iba a ver a su amada Celty…

Kadota tampoco estaba por ningún lado, eso quería decir que ni él quería estar involucrado en esto.

Estaban solos…

Si no fuera un flan, ya me hubiera largado. – Dijo Shizuo tomando la receta que estaba en la mesa.

Es verdad. Amas las cosas dulces. – Dijo Izaya.

Lamentablemente este momento solo les traía la sensación deja vu de su conversación en Okinawa.

Siempre los momentos en que se quedaban solos eran instantes raros e incomodos.

¿De qué se supone que hablarían ahora para evitar pelear?

Izaya no quería establecer ninguna cercanía con el ser que consideraba una bestia que atentaba contra el ambiente de sus humanos.

Etto… ¿Shizu-chan…? – Dijo Izaya percatándose de lo que Shizuo estaba haciendo.

¿Qué quieres? No molestes. – Dijo Shizuo aun preparando algo en la estufa.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo…? ¿Eso es caramelo…? – Izaya preguntó aun dudoso.

¿Eh? Si… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shizuo sin entender la expresión del otro.

Tu caramelo ya se arruinó. ¿Nunca has hecho flan horneado antes, verdad? – Dijo Izaya apartándolo con el brazo de la estufa para apagar el ya negro caramelo.

No… Nunca. ¿Y tú? – Shizuo volteó avergonzando, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

No exactamente, solo he visto como lo preparan. Estoy seguro que no es así. No tienes que dejar tanto tiempo el azúcar en el sartén. Inténtalo de nuevo, yo seré tu sabio guía. – Izaya sonrió triunfantemente.

No gracias. No quiero que tú me guíes. – Dijo Shizuo orgulloso.

Ah~, es que Shizu-chan no quiere terminar por qué quiere quedarse a solas conmigo. Kyaa~, no pensé que fueras así. Adelante, yo te haré compañía si tan desesperado estas mientras te veo dejar otro caramelo como tu bestial interior. – Contestó él de vuelta.

¡Como si fuera verdad! Vamos, haz el caramelo tú ahora. – Ordenó Shizuo.

No gracias. No tengo buena mano para la cocina de postres, Shizu-chan~. Solo he dicho que he visto como los hacen, pero no quiero intentarlo. – Izaya suspiró.

Ah, claro, Izaya-kun teme que su caramelo sea peor que el mío. – Shizuo se burló dándole la espalda a Izaya para intentar hacer el caramelo perfecto en este segundo intento.

¿Qué temo que sea peor que el tuyo? Shizu-chan, quítate. – Dijo Izaya empujando a Shizuo para ponerse frente a la estufa.

**LUEGO DE CINCO MINUTOS…**

Alguien también tiene un bestial interior por lo que veo. – El rubio agregó toda la burla que podía reunir su voz al ver el caramelo oscuro y quemado en el sartén.

Calla, Shizu-chan~. – La voz melosa de Izaya sonaba totalmente irritada.

Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y no habían logrado más que aquella competencia de caramelos “perfectos”.

“Kanra hacía ver esto demasiado fácil…” – Izaya se acordó que una vez había visto a su compañera hacer flan de lo más sencillo en menos de una hora.

Pero él era un asco en esto al igual que Shizuo.

Entonces Izaya volvió a mirar a los ojos a Shizuo.

¿Qué…? – Preguntó Shizuo al notar que Izaya solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

Si te quieres ir rápido... Haz el flan y yo intentaré preparar el caramelo. – Pidió Izaya tomando una tarea en el trabajo sin quejarse.  

Superaría a Shizuo haciendo caramelo.

Era una meta idiota que le podía dar mucha satisfacción.

De repente estás motivado. Haré un flan tan genial que no necesitaré tu horrible caramelo. – Dijo Shizuo yendo por su lado a preparar lo demás.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Qué bueno. Pudieron terminar el flan a tiempo. ¿No se sienten bien de haber cooperado? Ahora podrán hacer las paces. – Kanako dijo inocentemente mientras miraba el extraño flan que tenía una apariencia… ¿verdosa?

¿Acaso habían usado una especie de colorante para que se viera vistoso?

Se preguntó inocentemente la pobre mujer.

Claro, Shizu-chan y yo nos llevamos perfectamente gracias a usted. Nuestra amistad se ve reflejada en el sabor de este flan. – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Si, perfectamente. También va nuestro amor por usted por dejarnos hacer las paces en este salón por una hora completa. – Dijo Shizuo apáticamente dejando su molestia en su interior.

Ya veo… Bien, lo probaré. – Ella sintió que el ambiente se había puesto tenso por alguna razón. Y más aún cuando se puso a observarlos bien, notando que Shizuo e Izaya tenían moretones y cortadas leves en sus brazos y rostros.

Kanako intentó dejar sus alertas de peligro un poco para proseguir a probar el flan, ya que sus alumnos lucían ansiosos ahora.

Lo primero que su paladar captó fue el sabor de un caramelo amargo con toques de sal por toda la superficie.

Luego el demoledor impacto de condimentos y picante mezclados con el flan.

Sin contar que el flan estaba algo quemado en la base.

¿Qué demonios habían estado haciendo durante esa hora?

Difícilmente se podía llamar a esto flan.

Su lengua hubiera salido corriendo al lavado si no fuera porque estaba aún pegada a su cuerpo.

¡AGUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Kanako salió corriendo a la fuente más cercana con varias reflexiones en su mente.

Si la cocina era amor…

Entonces el amor de ellos era algo peligrosamente tóxico.

**VEINTE MINUTOS ANTES**

Izaya y Shizuo habían quedado que trabajarían individualmente, pero un comentario de cierto pelinegro hizo explotar de nuevo la guerra en el salón.

Shizu-chan… No revuelvas eso como bestia. Vas a lograr que el flan se evapore antes de entrar al horno con la velocidad que lo haces. – Dijo Izaya observando desde la estufa.

¡Cierra la boca! Ah, ese caramelo superará la basura que hiciste antes, estoy seguro. – Shizuo respondió desde su puesto mirando el sartén.

¿Ah, sí? Pues al menos el que hago se ve de mejor color que el tuyo de antes. – Dijo Izaya a punto de apagar el fuego, pero en eso, Izaya por accidente movió el sartén cerca del mueble junto a la estufa tirando el contenido del frasco de sal en el caramelo.

¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Qué torpe! – Shizuo se rió al ver que el caramelo de Izaya había quedado arruinado haciéndolo aún más “perfecto” que las versiones anteriores.

Shizuo… - Izaya tomó el frasco de picante y se lo echó de lleno a la vasija del flan de un Shizuo que aún seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

¡¿Qué haces?! – Shizuo tomó a Izaya por la muñeca y lo pegó contra la pared completamente molesto dejando el envase de flan en la mesa antes.

Le agrego sabor a tu aburrido flan~. – Izaya tanteó con su mano libre el estante junto a él y con un movimiento rápido tiró los condimentos en polvo en la cara de Shizuo para escapar, pero su contrincante no lo dejó irse, estrellándolo ahora contra un mueble más fuerte que antes. A causa de esto, un frasco de azúcar que estaba en la cima tiró todo su contenido sobre el pelinegro causándole nuevamente otra carcajada a Shizuo.

Izaya lo único que optó por hacer en respuesta fue lanzarse sobre Shizuo para continuar la pelea por diez minutos más en el suelo, hasta que ambos recordaron que debían entregar algo a la profesora.

Pero ya no les quedaba tiempo suficiente para preparar otro flan, así que usaron lo que tenían a mano para hacer su flan actual más “innovador”.

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Deberíamos llevarle un poco a Shinra. ¿No crees, Shizu-chan? – Preguntó Izaya tomando un poco para llevar.

También quiero un poco para Kadota. Debo “agradecerle” el haberme dejado solo contigo. – Dijo Shizuo tomando su parte.

De cualquier forma tenemos que ir a que nos curen las heridas. Creo que estoy sangrando mucho… - Dijo Izaya caminando hacia la puerta seguido de Shizuo.

Es tu culpa, maldito insecto. – Shizuo cerró la puerta tras de sí, sellando su pésima experiencia cocinando flanes para siempre en su memoria.

Y así aquellos estudiantes dejaron sus diferencias por unas horas para vengarse de alguien que había tratado de hacerlos dejar sus diferencias en contra de su voluntad…

Luego de este incidente, Sugimura Kanako estuvo en el hospital por intoxicación una semana entera.

Pero ella no volvió hasta que Izaya y Shizuo se graduaron…


	24. ¡No me lleves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 50~~

**6 AÑOS ATRÁS**

¡Te he dicho que no te acerques! ¡Te voy a morder! – Dijo una Eithne molesta.

Quisiera saber cómo lo harás… ¿Además cómo puedes hablar? ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó Liam tocando a la cabeza desde su ángulo ciego.

¡Nooooooo! ¡Déjame! – La dullahan gruñó molesta haciendo un intento en vano de asustarlo.

¿Por qué? Pareces interesante. – Liam tomó la cabeza en sus manos y la miró con detenimiento.

Porque detesto a los humanos. No me agradas. – Dijo ella cortante.

No hay nadie a quien le agrade. Por eso tomaré eso como un halago. Solo Shizuo pero… nah. No importa. ¿Me vas a decir qué eres? – El niño sacudió un poco la cabeza.

¡No! Así que ponme en ese sitio de vuelta y vete por donde viniste. – Ella volvió a su tono usual.

mmm… Per-… - Liam estaba por agregar algo pero fue cortado por unos susurros que lo pusieron en alerta.

Había fantasmas cerca.

Realmente a él no le gustaba el desierto por esto.

Las entidades malignas abundaban por doquier y él era el objetivo favorito de ellas.

Antes de que Liam pudiera dejar a Eithne, este fue atrapado por un fantasma que no perdió tiempo en posesionarse de él. La dullahan pudo ver como los ojos de Liam cambiaron a gris, dándole el aura tétrica a su rostro. La sonrisa del ser que ahora se había apoderado de Liam se plasmó en la expresión de él.

Cortar. Al fin un cuerpo. Muere. – Las cosas que decía aquel espíritu sonaban parecidas a una radio mal sintonizada.

Niño. Eres un gran problema. – Dijo Eithne con molestia.

Un niño propenso a posesiones no debería andar por el desierto.

Liam sacó un cuchillo dispuesto a cortar en pedazos la cabeza de Eithne. Aun cuando ella sabía que no podría hacerle un gran daño, no le agradaba el tener que pasar por el dolor de que su cabeza fuera acuchillada incontables veces por un simple espíritu.

Es mejor que todos ustedes se vayan o me los comeré. – Dijo la dullahan en alta voz deteniendo así el cuchillo sobre su cabeza e reproduciendo lo que una vez la serpiente le había dicho cuando se habían encontrado. Si a ella le dio miedo eso, entonces eso también tenía que funcionar con ellos.  

Celty Sturluson concentró toda su presencia sobrenatural para hacer que se sintiera en el lugar.

Quizás había sido reducida a ser solo una cabeza, pero aun podía imponer respeto.

No se dejaría doblegar por un espíritu de pacotilla.

No lo repetiré de nuevo. Si de verdad quieren conservar sus formas, es mejor que se vayan. – Dijo Eithne extendiendo sus sombras alrededor de Liam.

Los espíritus entendieron el mensaje amenazador de la dullahan y se retiraron inmediatamente, incluyendo el que había tomado a Liam.

Me dejó en paz… ¡Gracias! – Liam dijo recuperando su cuerpo.

¿Eh? No lo hice por ti. – Dijo ella.

No importa. ¡Eres impresionante! Definitivamente te llevaré conmigo. – El niño decidió tomándola en el aire mientras daba vueltas con ella.

¡No! ¡Me mareo! Aunque no tengo estómago… ¡Pero igual me da nauseas! ¡Para! – La cabeza fue llevada hasta las afueras del edificio por Liam.

No había cómo liberarse de aquel niño.

Había usado toda la energía acumulada de un año solo espantando a esos fantasmas.

La dullahan al ver que no había nada que pudiera decir para evitar que el niño la sacara de ese lugar, se resignó a su suerte…

O a su destino…


	25. Metas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra mágico del capítulo 51 xD

**9 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Si había algo que Rokujo Chikage le estresara más que el cerro de mujeres que se la pasaban rondando a Kadota, eso era el momento en que él dedicaba tiempo a pulir su lado femenino. Y es que al ser varón de nacimiento, esta tarea podía ser más complicada para él.  Aun así Rokujo hasta ese momento había encontrado la forma de evadir ciertas cosas que hacían evidente su desventaja.

Se preguntarán que podía tener tan estresado a Rokujo cuando ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus cuatro años de ser travesti a lidiar con este tiempo de mantenimiento propio.

La respuesta era fácil.

Rokujo Chikage estaba molesto porque había encontrado una pared entre su meta y él. Había comenzado a travestirse para ocultar sus sentimientos por Kadota y de paso fortalecer su espíritu. Adicionalmente también para sobrevivir al clima del desierto que cada vez era más caluroso con el tiempo.

Pero el problema de Rokujo no era este.

Podría decirse que ese asunto era punto y aparte en relación al problema actual.

Ahora lo que obligaba a hacer esta reunión de emergencia con su lado femenino era un asunto en concreto.

Él mismo lo llamaba su nueva meta.

Frente a él estaba la gran pared que todos llamaban “falda”.

Sí.

Rokujo intentaría entrar en ella, como mismo Houdini y superar a las bellezas que rondaban como harpías a su mejor amigo. Si él era más hermoso que ellas, entonces no tendrían el valor de acercarse a Kadota porque tendrían que superarlo en glamour y eso no se lo dejaría fácil a ellas. Tenían que sobrepasarlo a él antes de siquiera pensar estar toda la vida con Kadota.

Solo así aceptaría que una mujer tuviera el derecho de acercarse a su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto también ella debía apreciarlo bastante, pero con este método él alejaría a las que tuvieran malas intenciones, destruyendo así su confianza. Solo las de buen corazón no les interesará ser menos bellas que él, solo les importará que Kadota esté bien y nada más. O simplemente actuarán como si nada…

Cualquier cosa que pasara con esta extraña lógica implicaba que Rokujo empezara con este plan “infalible” lo más rápido posible, ahora que Kadota estaba por cumplir los 18 años.

El único problema era que Rokujo para usar falda debía vencer a un _rey de mundo_ llamado depilación.

Si, depilación.

Esta simple acción lo separaba a gran escala de su meta llamada _falda sensual roja_.

¿Cómo debería hacerlo…? – Dijo el joven de cabello café con duda.

A pesar de que había ido personalmente hasta ese establecimiento raro en las afueras del Distrito rojo, en donde una mujer con bata de doctor le había recomendado usar una crema que ella llamaba cera fría, explicándole de paso el modo de empleo…

No le quitaba en absoluto el temor que él sentía por lo que iba a hacer.

**DÍAS ATRÁS**

**AFUERAS DEL DISTRITO ROJO**

¿Puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó Saki al ver que el joven tenía varias horas pasando “casualmente” por su área y comenzaba a incomodarle. Era como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero este no llegaba a atreverse a hacerlo.

Por ello se había tomado la molestia de ir a encararlo “casualmente”.

Y-Yo… Bueno… Es que yo… Escuché que vendes ciertos productos. – Dijo Rokujo usando el atuendo que Sasaki obligaba que usara él cuando estaba en la base.

Escuchaste bien. ¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿Veneno? ¿Cloroformo? ¿Laxante? ¿Medicamento para alguna enfermedad que sea difícil de conseguir? Dime, si no tengo, le diré a mi distribuidor que me traiga aquello que deseas. – Dijo Saki con una sonrisa.

¿Tiene repelente de arpías…? Digo… Mi novia necesita algo para depilarse jajaja… Me preguntaba si usted tenía algo así. – Rokujo por fin se armó de valor para pedir lo que deseaba en verdad a nombre de su “novia”.

Es curioso que tu novia te mande a comprar algo tan personal, deben tener una gran relación~. – Saki se burló sintiendo que él mentía por alguna razón, pero no se iba a molestar en indagar en ello, solo le interesaba que pagara por lo que sea que le vendería.

Sí, tenemos una gran relación. Es casi como si fuéramos la misma persona jajaja… Por eso ella me envía. – Se excusó él por alguna razón que no entendía.

Podía sentir la mirada burlona de Saki escrutando su interior en busca de algo que no estuviera bien.

“Ya solo véndeme lo que te pido…” – Dijo Rokujo en su mente.

Ya veo. Entonces ven, tengo que explicarte cómo usarla para que luego hagas lo mismo con tu “novia”.  –Dijo ella guiándolo a su casa en medio de la nada.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Esos habían sido los momentos más vergonzosos y extraños de su vida después de ser cargado como princesa por Kadota años atrás.

¡Rokujo deja las dudas de una maldita vez! ¡Solo es aplicar y arrancar! No creo que esto merezca mis temores… - El travesti destapó el envase y respiró profundo. Tomó con sus dedos algo de la crema que le habían dado para untar sobre la piel de sus piernas. Puso unas bandas sobre los lugares en donde había puesto la crema y acto seguido esperó pacientemente a que pasaran algunos minutos para proseguir con el siguiente paso.

El último paso era el que más le daba miedo.

Pero no… Él no debía pensar así.

Él era fuerte.

Antes había sido herido en batalla y eso probablemente era más doloroso que esto.

Podía lidiar con esto fácilmente.

3… 2… 1… - Rokujo arrancó la banda de tajo descubriendo que sus temores estaban justificados haciendo corrección de paso de todo lo que había pensado sobre las heridas de batalla.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – El grito que dio él probablemente le había dado la vuelta al globo por lo intenso y doloroso que sonó.

Definitivamente Rokujo prefería las heridas de batalla.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LAS AFUERAS DEL DISTRITO ROJO**

¡Dolió como los mil demonios! – Se quejó Rokujo indignado.

¿Eh? ¿No era para tu novia? – Saki sonrió maléficamente.

Ah… Pues… Ella lo probó en mi… - Mintió él dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata al dejarse llevar por su indignación.

Jeh~. No me digas que eres… ¿Un travesti? – Saki confirmó sus sospechas.

No. Es solo que… - Rokujo estaba por huir.

Sr. Travesti. Puedo ayudarte con el paquete de asesoría que viene incluido con productos que te harán más femenina que una mujer. ¡Créeme! No sirve de nada ocultármelo. Puedo ver que sufres. Solo tienes que pagar esta cuota y no tendrás problemas con tu apariencia en los próximos años. – La personalidad de Saki cambió a una de un vendedor que había encontrado una buena presa.

¿De verdad…? ¿Me ayudarás? – Preguntó Rokujo levemente ilusionado.

Por supuesto~. Confía en tu Aneki. Te haré tan hermoso que esas arpías que mencionaste se sentirán envidiosas. – Dijo Saki tomando de las manos a Rokujo.

¡Compro el paquete entonces! – Rokujo aceptó emocionado.

Ya al menos su lado femenino tendría asistencia y además lograría ponerse esa falda roja sin usar pantimedias negras.

“Bien~. Tendré más dinero este mes.” – Saki rió en sus adentros con su nuevo cliente.


	26. Mirando el pasado - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 54~

**5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Orihara Kyouko caminaba con varias cosas en la cabeza, al ser lunes no tendría que preocuparse por encontrarse con nadie más que la misma Namiko en su casa, ya que esta se encontraba de vacaciones y no habría nadie más que la viera. Antes corría el riesgo de ser vista por Shizuo o Kasuka, pero como estos ya no vivían en aquella casa desde hace un buen par de años no le preocupaba mucho encontrárselos.

Técnicamente ella estaba trabajando en esos momentos, pero como se había peleado de nuevo con su asistente, entonces no quería aparecerse por la oficina hasta el día siguiente.  

Ah, es por eso que le digo que se deja llevar demasiado por lo que digo… En fin… - Kyouko se detuvo frente a una gran casa de dos pisos, en donde estaba la placa con el apellido Heiwajima pegada al muro que separaba la estructura de la calle. Ella estaba por abrir la reja para entrar al patio, pero varias mujeres que venían saliendo de la propiedad se le adelantaron.

No entiendo como ese niño tan amable que es actor puede ser hermano de ese monstruo. – Dijo una de ellas.

Menos mal ya no vive por estos lados. – Dijo una segunda mujer.

Y ella lo defiende. Ese chico es solo un criminal. Lanzar cosas. Tch, monstruo. Por eso les dije que debíamos echarlos de este vecindario. Además esa mujer es muy extraña. – Una tercera habló enojada.

Sin contar que su marido podría ser un yakuza. Siempre he pensado eso… Esa cara de matón que se carga. ¡Qué miedo...! ¡Los Heiwajima deberían irse de aquí! – La cuarta agregó alcanzando a las otras para perderse de la vista de una sorprendida Kyouko que había logrado esconderse a tiempo para escuchar todo esa conversación.

Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso, Kyouko-chan~. – Apareció Namiko en el portón mirando hacia la calle a la mujer vestida de oficina.

No creo que sea algo que no me deje dormir. Además ya te dije que no agregues el ‘chan’, me irrita. – Kyouko suspiró siguiendo a Namiko hacia adentro de la casa, quedándose sentada en el sillón de la sala.

De todas formas… Es tan molesto. Comprendo perfectamente a Shizuo cuando se enoja y quiere aplastarlos a todos con una máquina expendedora. ¿Tienes idea cuantas veces he imaginado que les lanzo algo a ellas? Desde que no mudamos aquí siempre han tenido un problema con nosotros. Ah, menos mal mis bebés ya no tienen que soportar esto. Aunque verlas siendo aplastadas por Shizuo me agrada mucho… Le ayudaría a esconder los cadáveres jajaja… - Namiko sonreía de una forma oscura mientras iba en busca de té.

Oi, oi, ten cuidado con esas declaraciones. Alguien podría escucharte. Dejando un poco tus deseos homicidas de lado, ellas mencionaron que tu esposo tenía cara de yakuza. ¿Eso es verdad? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlo. – Kyouko caía en cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Tienes razón, nunca te lo he presentado. Como siempre te escondes de la familia… ¡Kichirou-san~! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Llamó Namiko con felicidad.

¿E-Estaba aquí…? – Kyouko se sorprendió.

¿Eh? Si, está de vacaciones también. Kichirou-san, saluda a Kyouko-chan~. Ella es la madre de Izaya-kun. – Dijo Namiko con una sonrisa.

Entonces Orihara Kyouko observó frente a ella a un hombre alto con cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con ropa de casa.

Pero eso no era lo impresionante de este sujeto.

Lo que más impactaba era su mirada penetrante que recordaba bastante a un Yakuza que te fijaba como objetivo por estar en su territorio. No era necesario que hiciera alguna expresión para asustar a alguien, ya solo con esos ojos eran más que suficiente para amedrentar a alguien. Además era bastante parecido a Shizuo, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de cabello y un poco el peso de la edad.

M-Mucho gusto… - Dijo Kyouko.

No te preocupes. Él solo se ve así. No tiene la personalidad de un yakuza~. Si me tocara explicar su forma de ser, él sería como mi Kasuka. – Dijo ella.

Siento haberla asustado. No era mi intención. Es solo que no tengo mis lentes puestos, entonces me cuesta ver las cosas, por eso siempre trato de enfocar los ojos, pero la gente piensa que los quiero asesinar… - Kichirou pareció deprimirse notablemente al explicar aquello.

Sus emociones eran demasiadas claras en su rostro.

No se preocupe. Realmente no me asusté, solo me sorprendí. Es la primera vez que veo al padre de Shizuo. Jajajaja… - Kyouko trató de consolarlo aunque no sabía si estaba ayudando.

Ah, entiendo. Entonces iré a preparar algunos bocadillos para las dos. – Dijo Kichirou feliz yendo a la cocina ya más recuperado.

No es necesario, pero está bien… - Kyouko suspiró.

En personalidad se parece bastante a Kasuka jajaja. Aunque a él si se le nota lo que está pensando, a diferencia de Kasuka. De cualquier forma ambos son amables, al igual que Shizuo. – Dijo Namiko divertida sentándose en el sillón frente a Kyouko.

Viéndolo a él no puedo evitar pensar que tú eres el gen maligno aquí. – Dijo Kyouko al notar que Kasuka no se parecía mucho en personalidad a Namiko.

mmm… Tal vez tienes razón. Creo que mi lado maligno lo heredó Shizuo un poco, pero es difícil confirmarlo~. – Dijo Namiko sonriendo al modo de Shizuo en el incidente de Akane.

“No, antes me has demostrado que te pareces a él…” – Pensó Kyouko.

¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tus hijos a quien de los dos se parecen más? – Interrogó Namiko curiosa.

¿A quién…? Pues creo que todos se parecen a mi… Soy el gen maligno. Aunque me alegra grandemente que no hayan heredado mucho de los verdaderos Orihara. – Dijo ella con algo de molestia.

Jajaja, si me dijiste que odiabas a la familia de tu esposo. ¿Pero cuál es tu apellido de soltera? – Namiko quería saber más.

Antes me llamaba Miyagi Kyouko, hasta que me casé... – Confesó Kyouko con amargura interna.

Es curioso, ambos apellidos hacen sonar a tu nombre bastante fuerte. Tampoco he visto a tu esposo. ¿Qué tal es? ¿Se parece a Izaya? – Namiko estaba cerca de averiguar lo que deseaba saber desde hace varios años desde que había visto a Izaya.

Siempre preguntas lo mismo. ¿Qué tiene de especial Shirou? No diría que se parecen, para mi gran felicidad al menos. – Kyouko sacó la foto que había traído con ella y se la mostró a Namiko junto con las de las gemelas.

Así que este es Shirou. Es verdad, Izaya se parece mucho más a ti. – Dijo determinando que Shirou no era el sujeto que ella pensaba.

Namiko entonces pasó sus ojos a las fotos de las gemelas.

¡Kyaaaaaa, pero qué tiernas! ¡Y son gemelas! ¡Kyouko-chan regálame una! Tú tienes dos. Ah, pero que tiernas, me dan ganas de abrazarlas. Siempre quise una niña pero nunca tuve una.  Recuerdo que tuve que conformarme con vestir a Shizuo de niña hasta los dos años. Era tan lindo… - Namiko se sumergía en sus recuerdos con emoción.

Técnicamente me es imposible hacer eso, ellas dicen que son una sola persona. Así que tendría que darte a las dos. No preguntes por qué ellas dicen eso… ¡¿Vestiste a Shizuo de niña?! mmm… Se ven interesantes esas fotos. Puedo traerte unas de Izaya, Kururi y Mairu. Las de Izaya son de buena calidad y vergonzosas. – Dijo Kyouko con brillo maligno en su mirada mientras levantaba su pulgar.

Tengo peores de Shizuo, puedo hacerte unas copias. Me agrada este intercambio~. Y si, regálame a tus hijas, las alimentaré todos los días y les compraré vestidos hasta que se casen. – Namiko dijo maravillada por la proposición.

Eso está bien, también quiero de Kasuka. ¿Tienes alguna vergonzosa de él? Ya veremos cómo arreglaremos esa transacción, Namiko. – Dijo ella en broma lo último.

Sin estos hijos saberlo, sus madres hacían transacciones con las fotos que evidenciaban momentos vergonzosos que probablemente desconocían aun en estos tiempos solo por ocio…


	27. Mirando el pasado - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 55~~

**5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Pero aun no entiendo… ¿Para qué querías saber cómo era Shirou? – Preguntó Kyouko levantando la mirada hacia Namiko que veía las fotos de las gemelas con emoción.

¿Eh? Pues para que no te des una idea equivocada de mis intenciones… Te contaré algo extraño. – Dijo Namiko.

¿Algo extraño? – Kyouko enarcó una ceja.

Es cierto que te dije que cuando supe que Shizuo tenía problemas con Izaya-kun pensaba tomar las cartas en el asunto y atormentarlo por meterse con mi bebé. Pero Kasuka-kun me dijo que no lo hiciera. Aun así una parte de mi quería hacerlo de todas formas. – Confesó Namiko.

¿Y qué te detuvo? – Kyouko recostó su espalda en el sillón esperando más de la extraña confesión y su supuesta relación con Shirou.

Una vez en que Kasuka no me estaba vigilando esa semana, salí a la calle en busca de mi Shizuo porque sabía que Izaya-kun estaría cerca. Entonces me quedé sorprendida cuando lo vi. – Contó ella con aura nostálgica.

¿Por qué…? – Kyouko no sabía por dónde iba la conversación.

¡Me recordó a la persona peligrosa que una vez me encontré en el pasado! ¡Tenía la misma aura! ¡Quedé impresionada! Fue como recordar una historia de esas de la juventud… Aunque eso pasó cuando tenía 25 años. – Dijo Namiko emocionada.

Orihara Kyouko comenzaba a creer que el gusto en hombres de Heiwajima Namiko trataba de puras personas que emanaban peligro. Su matrimonio con Kichirou era la mejor evidencia de eso, aunque su peligrosidad fuera determinada por sus problemas con la vista.

¿Entonces dices que se parecía a Izaya y por eso pensaste que era Shirou? – Kyouko dijo anonadada.

No digo que se parecieran físicamente, dije que tenían la misma presencia. Es difícil de explicar pero los dos son idénticos en eso de parecer peligrosos. Aunque ese chico era como un veinteañero al fin al cabo. Como han pasado veinte años desde eso, pensé que ya debería ser un padre de familia o algo así. Ya sabes, creo en esas cosas del destino y demás. Sería gracioso que me hubiera encontrado con ese personaje en esta época. – Contestó ella.

¿Y para qué querías verlo? – Dijo la Orihara.

Lo quería ver para agradecerle por ayudarme en el pasado, aunque técnicamente yo iba ayudarlo a él, pero resultó al revés al final. Yo fui la que terminó siendo salvada. No sé qué pasó con él después de eso, porque cuando regresé con la policía él ya no estaba en el lugar. En fin, como no era él, decidí que le pagaría al destino mi deuda con Izaya-kun y dejé correr al asunto. Debo decir que me alegra haberlo tomado de esa forma porque si no tú y yo jamás hubiéramos tenido esta relación~. – Dijo Namiko con varias flores imaginarias detrás de ella que denotaban su felicidad al tener de amiga a Kyouko.

Siempre lo he dicho, eres una mujer sumamente calculadora. Es algo definitivo que eres el gen maligno aquí jajaja… Y después de todo eso… ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Por qué resultaste salvada? – Preguntó Kyouko con una sonrisa.

Qué mala~. Ya te dije que me gusta ser la heroína. Aquello sucedió hace veintiún o veintidós años atrás en Agosto. Recuerdo que unos tipos malos estaban por golpearnos y yo tenía a Shizuo en la barriga. Creo que tenía más o menos como tres meses de embarazo… - Namiko trató de hacer memoria con respecto al tiempo.

Agosto… Ya veo, técnicamente me dices que quieres agradecerle porque sin su ayuda, Shizuo y tú hubieran salido lastimados en el intento de ayudarle a él. No creo que Shirou sea tan noble para ese papel jajaja. – Dijo Kyouko recordando que su mes más odiado era Agosto, especialmente el de ese año del que hablaba Namiko.

¡Exacto! Eso es lo que quería… Pero creo que ya es imposible. Me conformo con darle mi pago al destino. Por cierto, Kyouko-chan… ¿Te sientes bien? Has puesto esa expresión extraña en tu rostro. – Dijo Namiko notando el cambio en Kyouko de inmediato.

Jajaja, creo que solo estoy cansada. Tal vez debería regresar a mi casa. – Dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Quieres que llame un taxi? Puedes quedarte a descansar si quieres aquí. – Pidió Namiko.

No, no pasa nada. Estaré bien. – Kyouko tomó su cartera y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

E-Está bien… Llámame cuando llegues, por favor. – Namiko la escoltó hasta la calle.

Si, lo haré~. – La pelinegra caminó lo bastante rápido para salir del vecindario y cuando ella lo logró, decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en la banca de un parque cercano. En esos momentos no había nadie en aquel lugar para su asombro, tal parecía ser que era debido al mal tiempo.

Pronto llovería…

Pero aun a Kyouko le daría un poco de tiempo para fumarse un cigarrillo antes de ir a casa, ya que ella no solía fumar allá.

Al encenderlo sintió como el humo calentaba su fría alma.

Como detesto Agosto… Deberían de quitarlo del calendario. – Dijo ella con desdén.

Kyouko levantó la vista al cielo gris con unas inmensas ganas de llorar al igual que este.

La amargura quemaba su interior como el fuego al cigarrillo.

Entonces dos paraguas taparon su vista del cielo repentinamente.

¡Mami! ¡Estás libre al fin! – Dijo una voz alegre a su izquierda.

Madre… (Hola.) – Dijo otra voz a su derecha.

Kyouko volteó y se topó con un par de gemelas de 9 años.

No es que esté libre, digamos que he hecho una huida estratégica. – Dijo Kyouko sin entrar en detalles. Ella apagó el cigarrillo en su cenicero portátil y lo guardó en su bolso con rapidez para caminar hacia las niñas.

Además Mairu… ¿No te he dicho que me digas madre? Aprende de tu hermana. – Regañó Kyouko sin parecer molesta.

No va con mi personalidad, mami~. Es Kuru-nee a quien le queda. ¿No lo recuerdas? Te lo explicamos el mes pasado. Me siento triste de que mi propia madre no recuerde lo que digo. ¡Kuru-nee consuélame! – Mairu abrazó a Kururi melodramáticamente para dar más impacto a su explicación.

Ah, está bien… Llámame como quieras pero deja el drama Mairu. Y tú, Kururi no la consientas. Empeorará si sigue así. – Kyouko se revolvió el cabello con cansancio.

Definitivamente si tratar con Izaya era un reto, hacerlo con sus hijas podría ser más difícil.

Está bien. (Madre.) – Kururi alejó levemente a Mairu.

¡Ah, Kuru-nee! ¿Tú también…? Como tú también me has abandonado, me recluiré en mi habitación y no volveré a salir más… - Mairu esta vez lo decía en serio.

Creo que lo dice en serio… Ya ve por ella Kururi. Vamos a casa, tengo hambre. – Dijo Kyouko suspirando.

Si, el gen maligno de su personalidad extraña estaba en sus hijas también.

Ya ella sentía que estaba acostumbrada, así que no le molestaba mucho en realidad, a pesar de que se quejara mucho al respecto.

¿Podemos pedir pizza? No quiero tener dolor de estómago de nuevo… - Dijo Mairu.

¿Intentas decir que cocino mal? – Kyouko la miró con una vena de fastidio disimulada mientras sonreía.

Es que la sopa burbujeante daba miedo... (Mucho miedo.) – Agregó Kururi.

Kururi… ¿Tú también…? – Kyouko miró hacia su derecha entre tanto caminaban, incrédula de que la más callada de las niñas soltara su opinión.

Ah, está bien. Comeremos pizza hoy, de cualquier forma no tengo ganas de cocinar. – Kyouko decidió.

Es verdad, mami. ¡Vimos a Iza-nii hoy! – Contó Mairu.

Se nos escapó. (Es malo.) – Kururi dijo triste.

Ya veo. ¿Entonces conversaron con él? – Preguntó Kyouko algo sorprendida de saber noticias de Izaya a partir de ellas dos.

Dijo lo mismo de siempre. Que como somos sus hermanas no somos dignas de observar. Y se burló cuando le dijimos que ambas ya habíamos formado un humano único en versión mejorada. ¡Ya verá, ese Iza-nii! – Mairu sonaba molesta.

“No lo culpo por burlarse en cierta forma…” – Pensó Kyouko sonriendo un poco con burla.

Después apareció, Shizuo-san. (Lo persiguió.) – Dijo Kururi.

Entonces no solo escapó de ustedes… Si lo ven la próxima vez díganle a él que… - Empezó Kyouko por dar el mensaje pero se quedó en el aire.

¿Qué le decimos a Iza-nii si lo vemos? – Mairu preguntó y Kururi se quedó en silencio mirando a su madre.

mmm… Nada. No es nada… - Kyouko prefirió no decir nada.

Las cosas estaban bien así.


	28. Reunión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 56~ 83

**UN AÑO ATRÁS EN DICIEMBRE…**

**IKEBUKURO**

Tenemos que terminar las compras para cuando llegue esa persona que esperas. – Dijo Anko acomodándose la bufanda. Japón podía no ser tan frío como la capital, pero aun así le molestaba un poco en esa época. Era algo friolento y por ello no le iba bien con el clima.

¡Achuuuuu…! – Si, Anko era propenso a los resfriados.

Yo creo que deberíamos parar aquí, te vas a enfermar más. Según Kari-san, Izaya no llegará hasta mañana en la tarde. Puedo terminar de comprar lo que falta. ¿Sí? Volvamos al departamento~. – Pidió Mila amistosamente.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que habían llegado con Saika a Japón y desde el primer momento se habían encontrado en peligro por aterrizar en los laboratorios Nébula. Gracias a que Kari-san había estado trabajando esa noche en el laboratorio, su llegada había sido reducida a una simple “falla eléctrica”. De cualquier forma, todavía Mila no se había encontrado a Haruka debido a que esta se estaba escondiendo en algún país de América Central. Así que él desconocía el incidente de Santa y Haruka, además del secuestro de Amai en estos momentos.

No, estoy bien. Puedo continuar. – Anko se negó a parar con las compras.

Ah, como siempre tan terco. – Mila se acercó a él para comprobar su temperatura poniendo la palma de su mano en la frente del otro para esto.

¡Pero si tienes fiebre! ¡Anko-chan, nos vamos! – Dictaminó Mila tomándolo de la mano.

¿Podrías dejar de llamarme “Anko-chan”? No me acostumbro… Solo llámame “Anko”. – Sugirió Anko viendo que cada vez que Mila pronunciaba su nombre sonaba algo extraño para él, además de que sentía una especie de afecto de parte del otro que le hacía sentir raro.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? A mí me suena genial. Además escuché que la terminación “chan” se usa con personas de confianza para expresar cariño en Japón. Nunca le he llamado a nadie con el “chan”. ¿Qué tiene de malo~? – Mila volteó levemente entre tanto seguía llevando a Anko por un atajo entre los callejones para llegar más rápido al departamento.

Sí, pero es para niños o mujeres. Incluso ancianos. No entro en ninguno de esos, además sospecho que soy mayor que tú. Nací en Abril. – Especificó Anko para llevarle la contraria.

Y ahí estaba la naturaleza aguerrida de Sonohara Anko.

Solo me llevas dos meses~. Yo nací en Junio o eso creo... Realmente no lo recuerdo. Mi padre nunca me especificó el día jajaja. – Dijo Mila evitando mirar a Anko.

Era un tema que le estresaba a Mila.

Al final, después de tanto buscar en el desierto, nunca había encontrado a su padre de nuevo.

Tal vez él ya estaba muerto.

¿Mila? – Anko sintió que el ambiente se había puesto un poco pesado, culpándose él mismo en el proceso por eso. Habían veces que él odiaba su propia forma de ser, porque Mila era de las pocas personas que seguía tratando con él a pesar de tener ese mal carácter. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado callado y aguantado ese “chan” todo el rato. Ya ahora sabía que Mila no solo lo usaba para meterse con él.

Se sorprendía que Mila ya no lo hubiera dejado solo.

Su personalidad no era fácil.

Y… ¿Y si solo uso el “chan” cuando estemos solos? No lo haré en público. ¿Puedo…? – Preguntó Mila todavía caminando y con su vista puesta en el frente.

Después que no lo hagas en público, puedo soportarlo. Está bien… - Anko aceptó a regañadientes de él mismo. Si eso era capaz de quitar ese mal ambiente que él mismo había puesto entre ellos en este momento, él haría el sacrificio.

¡Bien~! Pues… Además del “chan” he aprendido otras cosas sobre este mundo. ¿Ves esa planta colgada en el marco de esa puerta? – Señaló Mila con una sonrisa parándose de inmediato con Anko debajo de dicha planta.

¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Anko desvió la vista hacia la planta que tenía esferas rojas que podían ser los frutos de esta.

Es un muérdago. Es una planta que es considerada como semi-parásita porque ella hace su propia fotosíntesis sobre algunos árboles. También su fruto es tóxico en altas cantidades, pero sus hojas tienen muchas proteínas. Los mamíferos de los bosques las consumen cuando no hay mucho alimento en otoño e invierno. ¿No es eso interesante? Lo leí en un libro de Kari-san~. – Dijo Mila emocionado, ya que en Einserh no veía muchas plantas y eso le llamaba la atención del mundo de la Tierra.

¡Es verdad! Debería ponerme a leer los libros que Kari-san tiene en su biblioteca. Esto es muy interesante. – Dijo Anko olvidándose un poco de mal ambiente de antes.

También hay algo más sobre el muérdago. – Empezó a hablar de nuevo Mila poniendo expresión maléfica mientras sonreía de nuevo.

¿Qué más? – Interrogó Anko sin bajar la mirada a Mila.

Si dos personas están debajo de un muérdago tienen que… - Dijo Mila.

¿Tienen que…? – Anko sintió como unas manos se posaban en ambos lados de su rostro y lo obligaban a mirar al frente. Unos ojos decididos lo recibieron junto con una sonrisa traviesa que se fundió con su propia expresión de confusión. El beso perduró unos segundos más en que Anko se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo responder al trato de Mila hasta que este se alejó con una sonrisa.

Esto es lo que tienen que hacer jajajaja… - Mila se rió de su propia broma. Era la primera vez que veía tan sorprendido y sonrojado a Anko en lo que llevaba de conocerlo. Él siempre había deseado descolocarlo un poco de esa personalidad seria que el usualmente mostraba. Y al parecer lo había logrado en un momento en que Anko se había descuidado.

Mila en medio de su pensamiento se percató que Anko aún no decía nada y volteó hacia él para comprobar su estado, encontrándose con que Saika estaba desenvainada y lista para hacerlo picadillo.

Prepara tus últimas palabras. – Anko llevaba encima una sed de sangre que podría hacer temblar al mismo Heiwajima Shizuo si este lo viera.

¿A-Anko-chan? Solo fue una broma… Jajajaja… ¿Anko? – Mila decidió correr cuando el primer corte rozó su cabello.

Anko iba en serio.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaa! – Mila corría por su vida aterrado entre tanto la primera nevada caía en Ikebukuro.

¡Quédate ahí! – Gritó Anko iracundo pasando junto a Shizuo quien iba hacia su casa con tranquilidad. El rubio pudo observar la asesina persecución de los dos adolescentes con varias reflexiones en su mente.

Qué raros. Perseguir a otra persona con una espada… Esto es de locos. – Lo decía la persona que perseguía a Orihara Izaya casi a diario con lo que sea que encontrara para lanzárselo y matarlo.

Aun así Heiwajima Shizuo lo veía extraño.

Bueno…

Así era el mundo.

**EN LA NOCHE…**

Ah, ahora tú también estás enfermo, Mila-kun. – Kari-san veía el termómetro que marcaba una temperatura bastante alta en el chico.

Es mejor que los dos descansen, no es buena idea que anden por ahí con este clima. Yo terminaré de comprar las cosas. – Sentenció Kari-san escondiendo la noticia de lo que le había sucedido a Haruka.

Sabía que Mila se enfurecería cuando lo escuchara.

Está bien… - Anko aceptó arropándose con su frazada en su cama.

Buenas noches. – Kari-san cerró la puerta de la habitación que les había dejado a los dos en su departamento.

Buenas noches, Kari-san~. – Se despidió Mila desde su cama propia para también arroparse, pero antes de apagar la lámpara se le ocurrió tantear el ánimo de Anko para ver si seguía molesto con él.

Anko-chan… Tengo frío. ¿Puedo dormir contigo~? – Mila pidió permiso con una sonrisa.

Oh, por supuesto que puedes dormir conmigo~. Ven. ¿Qué esperas? – Anko dejó un espacio en su cama con un gesto complaciente en la cara.

Mejor no. Quizás en otra ocasión… - “¡Está molesto aun!”  Pensó Mila leyendo la furia tras sus palabras con facilidad.

¿Por qué? Yo también tengo frío. VEN. – Anko estaba impaciente sosteniendo a Saika con una mano en su espalda.

Mila haría una nota mental de que la próxima que quisiera hacer “eso” con Anko, sería más cuidadoso, ya que podría morir en el intento si se descuidaba.

Porque si…

Esto era divertido.

Y él lo volvería hacer.


	29. Adiós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulon 57

**CASI 9 MESES ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

¿Qué hiciste qué…? ¿Estás segura, Kyouko-chan? – Dijo Namiko dándole una taza de té y un pastel a la invitada.

Sí, no veo por qué no… Ya no tengo razones para seguir en el negocio. Además… ¿Qué te he dicho de ese apodo? – Kyouko la miró mal.

Es algo muy generoso de tu parte el regalarle tu negocio de viajes al extranjero a tu asistente. Me imagino que debió estar muy contenta si decías que ella quería establecerse aquí. – Namiko bebió de su té entre tanto ignoraba el regaño de la otra mujer.

Si, dice que ya se ha acostumbrado a vivir tanto en este mundo que no quiere irse y como ya no la necesito, entonces se lo di. Supongo que es el pago por todo… - “Todo el daño…” Pensó al decir eso Kyouko.

¿En este mundo…? Suena como si fuera en alien jajajaja. – Rió la mujer mayor.

Casi podría decirse, ella no pertenece aquí de cualquier forma. – Kyouko le dio una mordida a su pastel de chocolate.

Pero creo que ella se sentirá rara estando sola en esa oficina. ¿No crees? Deberías visitarla de vez en cuando~. Ya sabes, ella ha estado trabajando contigo desde hace seis años. – Comentó la Heiwajima.

No creo que me extrañe, será todo lo contrario. Recuerda que ella me odia. – La odiaba de la misma forma en que quizás la detestaba Izaya.

No digas eso. Si tanto te odiara entonces ya hubiera renunciado. Tu personalidad no es fácil, deberías darle un reconocimiento de que ha sabido adaptarse a ti de alguna manera. Créeme, ella va a extrañarte. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella también me harías falta. – Dijo Namiko gentilmente.

Realmente me cuesta creerlo aún, pero no discutiré contigo. La verdad hace años llevo pensando que no sirvo para interactuar con los demás. He de admitir que Momoka-kun me sobrellevó bastante. En fin, espero que disfrute su regalo y se aleje de sus dos últimos jefes. No… En realidad de sus tres últimos jefes. – Corrigió ella con esto último; pensando en Lacrimosa, Izaya y ella misma.

Eres demasiado dura con ella y contigo… Solo espero que las cosas mejoren ahora que tendrás más tiempo libre, tal vez puedas traerme al fin a esas dos hermosas niñas para que las abrace y les ponga vestidos a mi antojo. Como puedes ver, hice que Kichirou-san me construyera un estudio fotográfico para cuando eso pase. – Namiko se movía emocionada en su puesto.

mmm… La verdad es que tengo que salir de viaje la otra semana. Tengo unas cosas pendientes y puede que no me veas en un buen tiempo. Así que si no vuelvo en más de un año, eres libre de traer a esas dos bribonas aquí.  – Dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa nerviosa que ocultaba su verdadero estado mental.

No tengo problemas con cuidarlas, es solo que… ¿Kyouko-san, sucede algo? – Namiko estrechó la mirada al notar que algo no estaba bien.

No, es solo que… En caso de que pueda suceder un inconveniente. Ya sabes que siempre te he dicho cosas como estas desde hace años jajaja. Los accidentes de avión están al orden del día todo el tiempo… Solo eso. – Bromeó Kyouko.

No hagas bromas así, por un momento pensé que estabas bajo amenaza de algo. Me dio miedo que algo pudiera pasarte. Pero no te preocupes, si llega a suceder algo, yo me haré cargo de ellas. Incluso mandaré a Kichirou a vigilarlas. – Dijo ella.

No, mejor no hagas eso… - Kyouko ya podía imaginar a Kichirou siendo golpeado por Mairu.

Como sea, debo irme para hacer unos recados. Hablaremos después en otra ocasión. - Kyouko se levantó del sillón.

¡Es cierto! Hice una réplica exacta del abrigo que me diste. ¿Qué tal? – Dijo Namiko trayendo con ella ambos abrigos negros.

Wao, tienes talento para esto… Me encanta cómo quedó el nuevo. – Felicitó la pelinegra.

Incluso metí ese extraño paquete adentro. Por cierto, en el abrigo viejo… ¿Qué pasó para que terminara con ese gran hoyo en el pecho? Tengo curiosidad. – Preguntó la mujer señalando el abrigo más antiguo.

La persona que lo tenía puesto fue atravesada con algo y luego se murió de nuevo. – Respondió Kyouko mientras examinaba el abrigo nuevo.

Jajajajaja, eres muy graciosa. Bien, aquí tienes tu encargo. – Namiko le dio una bolsa de papel para que pudiera llevárselo a su casa, restándole importancia al chiste mortal de Kyouko.

Gracias por todo… - Kyouko dijo esto antes de despedirse con la mano.

Namiko no le agradó mucho la forma en que lo dijo, pero podía ser otro de los chistes fatalistas de Orihara Kyouko. Por eso lo dejó pasar, despidiéndola con la mano de la misma manera.

**8 MESES ATRÁS**

Después de que hubiera mandado a envolver como un regalo de cumpleaños el abrigo que Namiko había confeccionado, Kyouko estaba parada en frente de un buzón mirándolo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

“No tienes que hacer esto… Solo escóndete.” – Dijo la voz del fantasma que percibió que Kyouko había bebido antes de venir a ese lugar.

No. Si no hago esto, Lacrimosa nunca bajará la guardia. Ni él ni su aprendiz. Solo deben creer que el futuro no ha cambiado, deben comerse el cuento de que Izaya está muerto en su momento. Si es cierto eso de que Lacrimosa no se meterá con Shizuo, entonces las cosas funcionarán. Pero nada de eso pasará si no caigo en manos enemigas. – Explicó Kyouko levantando el paquete que estaba destinado a un departamento en Shinjuku a nombre de un hombre llamado Nakura. Ella hubiera deseado ver el rostro de Izaya cuando leyera el nombre de su progenitora en el remitente del envío.

Él pensaría algo como… _“¿Cómo diablos ella encontró este lugar?”_

Lástima que ella no sería testigo de la cara de estupefacción de Izaya.

Kyouko-san… No tienes que llegar tan lejos. – Dijo la voz.

Ya yo viví lo que debía vivir y más… Mis hijos se saben cuidar solos. La única cosa buena que tuvo mi pésima crianza fue que no me necesitaran en ningún momento. No sé cómo habrá sido la versión mía de Einserh, pero puedo asegurar que fue mejor que esta. Así que… - Kyouko tomó una jeringuilla y se la inyectó en su propio brazo. Poco a poco un ser con el aspecto de Izaya apareció, solo que este parecía ser un adolescente de quizás quince años. El uniforme que llevaba era el de una escuela pública que había visto en Shinjuku alguna vez.

Sí que eres idéntico. Pensé que eras mucho mayor por tu forma de hablar, pero eres un mocoso jajaja. – Se burló Kyouko por fin sintiendo su curiosidad saciada.

Tengo 215 años para ser exactos... ¿Cómo es que puedes verme? Nadie debería ser capaz a excepción de una persona… - Interrogó el adolescente.

Esto es una droga creada para ver a dios. Para ser exactos fue el proyecto que arruinó la vida de Hayashibara Kasumi; ella se hizo adicta a su propio trabajo y por eso terminó de esa forma. Volví a crear la formula con algunos cambios, hice que los efectos se aceleraran cuando se suministrara la segunda dosis en menos de seis horas. El efecto final sería demencia~. – Kyouko sonrió mostrando la segunda jeringuilla.

Te refieres a la madre de Kanra. ¿No? Es irónico que eso llegara a tus manos... – Él no podía hacer nada para detener a Kyouko.

No tenía un cuerpo con el cual poder pararle y evitar que ella se suministrara aquella dosis cuando llegara el momento. Parte de su presencia estaba aún en Einserh y al venir hasta Ikebukuro lo debilitaba grandemente hasta el punto de no poder posesionarse de nadie. 

Yo también lo pensé. Tal vez fue una especie de castigo por ser tan cruel con Kanra. Su madre me castiga desde el más allá jajaja… – Kyouko guardó la droga en su bolsillo.

No es como piensas y lo sabes… - El fantasma no podía decir la verdad sobre el estado de Kanra, si lo hacía, muchos eventos podían desmoronarse, desperdiciando todo el trabajo de Kyouko. Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga, definitivamente odiaba el papel que le tocaba jugar en todo esto.

El papel de observar cómo todos iban destruyéndose poco a poco.

Para los ojos de Izaya lo fue al menos. Tampoco sé que pensaba realmente Kanra de todo esto. De todas formas nunca lo voy a saber. Fue genial hablar contigo estos últimos años, espero que puedan detener a Uróboros y todo lo demás. – Dijo ella depositando por fin el paquete.

Tengo que tomar un vuelo al inframundo jajaja. Adiós. – Kyouko comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Ya no importaba lo que dejara atrás, no habría más un pasado ni un futuro para ella.

Y su presente estaba por cortarse en seis horas más según la predicción del fantasma...


	30. 31 de Diciembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 58.

**IKEBUKURO**

Según las cámaras que Liam había hackeado, Orihara Izaya estaría por pasar en ese lugar en unos cuantos minutos. Como las festividades estaban en su máximo nivel en ese espacio de tiempo por estar tan cerca el año nuevo, esas calles estarían deshabitadas por un buen par de horas, razón por la cual este se convertía en el mejor lugar para que este Izaya muriera tan miserablemente en la soledad. Aunque él no lo dejaría agonizar, al menos le daría el gran regalo de morir de inmediato, apenas cortara su cabeza.

¿Qué esperas? Aparece Orihara Izaya… - Liam estaba en la entrada de un callejón, simulando ser un simple vendedor de drogas que estaba esperando algún cliente.

Ah, Kishitani Shinra-san, rematarlo de esa forma es algo muy cruel… - Dijo una voz junto a él.

¿Quié-…? ¿Jah? – Liam volteó para visualizar a un Izaya de secundaria viéndolo tranquilamente.

¡Orihara Izaya! – El mercenario sin mediar más palabras se lanzó contra el chico con su espada completamente enfurecido, pero esta solo lo atravesó como si nada.

No puedes matarme, porque ya estoy muerto… No. Decir que estoy muerto es un poco incorrecto, porque aún no he estirado la pata apropiadamente. Es complicado… - Dijo el fantasma llenándose de dudas existenciales sobre su estado real.

¡No te pregunté! ¡Y ya muérete! – El mercenario hizo un segundo intento en vano.

Tú más que nadie sabes que no puedes matarme. ¿No recuerdas mi rostro? Lo viste en una foto dentro de una carpeta confidencial y también en vivo en ese laberinto. Ya sabes, la razón por la que fuiste sometido a todos esos experimentos. – Dijo el ente.

Eres ese dios… - Liam evaluó el parecido de esta versión con las fotos en esas carpetas de la oficina de su “padre”.

Si, por eso te dije que tú más que nadie debes saber quién soy. Te preguntarás qué hago aquí. ¿No? – Dijo la figura.

Si… - Liam estaba en alerta.

No esperaba que el dios de Einserh apareciera cuando iba a asesinar a su versión de Ikebukuro.

Esto no tenía sentido para él…

Vengo a darle sentido a tu existencia, solo tú puedes ayudarme en esta fatídica noche a cumplir el destino de _Orihara Izaya_ en general. ¿Puedes dormir un rato…? – El Izaya fantasmal se convirtió en una nube oscura que se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Liam antes de que contestara.

Bien, ya estoy dentro, ahora tengo que hacer algo con los ojos. – Él debía tapar el rasgo distintivo de los ojos amarillos. Con unos minutos de concentración al máximo nivel, él logró desaparecer el color místico de sus orbes para prepararse para recibir a Izaya.

Lo siento, Izaya. Si no lo hago yo, seguramente morirás. – Él al ver que Izaya se aproximaba se escondió tras un auto y cuando este hubo entrado al callejón lo atacó con su espada.

“Lo siento…” – El fantasma comenzó a correr al ver a Haruka a lo lejos. Parecía ser que él sería perseguido por Anko.

“Diablos… ¡Siempre fui pésimo en deportes!” - Sería toda una hazaña el poder perder a Anko antes de que Uróboros reaccionara con la activación.

**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Estoy muerto de cansancio… - Él logró escabullirse hacia un edificio abandonado, tristemente se había salvado gracias a que Nébula había capturado a Anko. Le parecía raro ese evento porque él no recordaba haberlo visto en alguno de sus sueños. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en el asunto, una luz incandescente cayó del cielo hasta el centro de la sala en donde se encontraba.

Oh, eso fue rápido. – Las letras doradas fueron escribiéndose lentamente en el aire hasta formar una pregunta.

_¿Dónde será la batalla?_

Einserh obviamente. – Respondió él.

Las palabras se borraron y luego volvieron a aparecer.

_Está bien, pero no puedes elegir las reglas. Tú no eres tú._

_¿Elijes otra referencia o las mismas reglas?_

Gracias por recordármelo… No, definitivamente no quiero esas reglas de nuevo. Eres muy tramposo… Pero sabía que me saldrías con algo así, por eso vine preparado. Dejaré que la primera llave elija las reglas o sea el Orihara Izaya de este mundo. ¿Eso sí puedo hacerlo, no? – Interrogó el fantasma.

_Válido._

_Orihara Izaya del mundo 1107201509041989 será el que aporte las reglas en la siguiente activación. El humano debe estar en Einserh cuando eso pase._

_Batalla en el mundo 1107201509041987._

Yay~. Espero que los siguientes días no metas tus malditas garras en todo esto. La ronda está activa, no oficialmente, pero es válida aun. – Amenazó él.

La luz desapareció de repente sin dar ninguna respuesta más.

Quisiera pensar que eso no significó una negativa… - Dijo él sintiendo como Liam comenzaba a batallar por volver a tomar el control. El fantasma puso la mano en su frente para modificar temporalmente los recuerdos de Liam para que pensara que había asesinado a Izaya y se fuera a Shinjuku de una vez. Cuando terminó, salió a toda velocidad del cuerpo de Liam antes de que lo volviera a ver.

El plan ya estaba en ejecución…


	31. Presentaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra del capítulo 59~~ 83

Te presento a Kasuka-kun. (Saluda.) – Dijo Kururi a Mairu.

¿Por qué “Kasuka-kun”?  - Preguntó Mairu en voz baja.

Dijiste que hermano debe presentarnos a Yuuhei-san. (Recuerda.) – Dijo Kururi.

Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado. Como fue hace tantos capítulos… - Dijo en broma Mairu como si se tratara de una historia en las que ellas eran participes.

En realidad fue en un extra… - Dijo Kururi con seriedad.

Con razón… - Mairu se volteó ante la estrella que se escondía tras la máscara de lucha libre.

¡Hola, Kasuka-kun~! Espero que podamos llevarnos bien hasta el gran momento. – Dijo la chica de lentes muy feliz.

Yo también espero lo mismo, Mairu. – Dijo Kasuka.

¡Kyaaaa~! ¡Dijo mi nombre! Voy a morir… - Mairu casi se desmaya.

Aun cuando no era oficial, esto podría matarla lentamente solo con escuchar a Kasuka pronunciando su nombre.

Debes sobrevivir para el gran día. – Dijo Kururi en su oído.

Si, Kuru-nee… Sobreviviré para ver la luz gran hermana. – Dijo dramáticamente Mairu en los brazos de Kururi.

El gran momento en que su hermano mayor les presentara a Hanejima Yuuhei personalmente. 


End file.
